Artistically illiterate
by R-as-in-Chromeo
Summary: after a run in with the wrong people, will ashley become spencers new savior
1. Chapter 1

**hey so this isn't an exactly new story from me, i was writing it o another fan fic site but i realy started getting into the writers over here as well so idecided to post the story on both sites. i pretty much have twelve chapters of the story done already so if you like it you won't have to wait so long for new chapters. hopefully you guys like it. i would appreciate any thoughts or comments since this is a new place that i'm posting.**

**enjoy =)**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hated waiting for her. Every moment I had to stand around outside and receive glares from those uptight pricks made me wonder why I would show up. She always said this place was a lot better than it seemed, super gay friendly, but when she wasn't around it was another story and it always kept me on edge.

I look at my phone to check the time and she's an hour late, really it's starting to piss me off. I drove all the way from king high to see her and I'm stuck here all alone. Let's face it my girlfriend could be a real dick.

Boredom starts to take over as I pick the dirt out of my nails and then I hear it. The calls start coming.

"Hey baby doll you waiting for me again?" my heart starts to race, I really hated this place.

"Yeah blondie where's that dyke girlfriend of yours, guess you got no protection today!" fuck I hated when they came around. All these fucking art school kids thinking they are big shit when we all knew they were secret fairies. They got a kick out of messing with the out and proud gays and I guess I was no different to them. I can't believe she left me here alone.

"haha funny guys you got me, you're right Rachel isn't here we are doing a little experiment." They look at me through questioning eyes.

"oh yeah and what's that?" he tilts his head as he eyes me up and down. What a fucking perve.

"how many homo ballet boys does it take to figure out how to operate a vagina?" I look at him with a smirk on my face, I may not have the best comebacks but I knew how to press buttons.

One of the idiots actually laughed before being knocked in the ribs by the cock jock that didn't look to pleased with me. I start to switch from foot to foot, by the look in his eyes I get the feeling I'm guna have to run soon, I hope I have my inhaler.

"well bitch I'm just guna have to prove you wrong on that one" and with that he took off. I turn to run and I start to haul ass. I may not be that athletic but I was in good enough shape to make it to safety… I think…

I keep running until I see an alley, my brain said don't go, my feet wouldn't listen and wouldn't it be my luck I run into a dead in. guess it's time to fight my way out. It's times like this that I hate my fucking girl friend.. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel my body hit the ground.

"got you now bitch, ready to see what you've been missing in your life?" he smiles that sick grin as he fumbles with his belt buckle. He looks down as I smile right back.

"why the fuck are you smiling so much"

My smile grows wider as my fist pulls back and launches forward hitting him in the nuts. How stupid could he be to not expect that? Yes I fight dirty.

He rolls over in pain and as I stand up I feel the wind knocked out of me again, this time by one of the clones. You know the type. Spiked faux hawk, skinny jeans and t shirts so tight you can see their gross guy nipples? Yeah total clone but I guess he thought he was original with his pierced eyebrow. Yeah he is so gay.

I guess I shouldn't talk so much shit though because he was definitely kicking my ass, punch after punch landing dead into my stomach, and after it became too much he passed me off to one of his friends. I decided I should probably start fighting back, you know not that totally getting my ass kicked in an alley wasn't fun, so I throw a bunch of punches, like fists of fury style, unfortunately my balance was off and the pink hawked clone bragged me by the arm, slamming me head first into the wall.

That is when I went down for the count.

All I saw were guys closing in on me and I wish I could panic but my state of consciousness was starting to slip from me. I look up one more time to see that they all have the largest shit eating grins plastered on their faces and that's when I heard the horn. My neck hurt too much to turn but whatever it was they all started running.

I felt my eyes closing on me, truly down for the count when I felt one more kick land on my stomach. My eyes fly open to see that capital C cunt aiden running away and if I could have moved I would have thrown my show at him and maybe, just maybe it actually would have hit him.. yeah I think it would have but that doesn't matter now, I try to lift myself up and I fall immediately.

yeah I think it would have but that doesn't matter now, I try to lift myself up and I fall immediately. I try again only to feel a set of arms scoop me up and carry me away. I start to struggle against the stranger until I look up.

Whoever this girl was, she was fucking strong. I couldn't get a look at her but when I heard her whisper in my ear I think I almost came.

"spencer I'm guna need you to stop squirming so I don't drop you. Trust me I'll get you somewhere safe." I didn't know if I could trust her but something in her words made my body relax and as she lay me in her car I felt my eyes close for good.

I didn't know if I was really safe, but being with her at the moment felt better than anything I had been through today.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

My body felt like it got hit with a ton of bricks. I try to roll over and stop dead in my tracks wishing I hadn't made that attempt.

I lay on my stomach and lift my head taking the opportunity to soak up my surroundings. I had no clue where I was but I wasn't going to complain. Whoever's room this was had great taste. Drum set in the corner, guitar and amps lined up against the wall. They even had turntables and honestly I thought dj's were hot. The scarlet room was brought out with posters all over and really if I could focus better in the dimly lit room I'd give you some names. As safe as I felt in this strangers room I needed to get out, I needed to know where the hell I was.

I stand up and stumble a little bit, my legs hurt like a bitch but I kept walking. I also noticed I was no longer in my previous clothing but was now dressed in baggy basketball shorts and a white beater. I see my phone on the night stand by the bed and grab it as I make my way across the ridiculously large room. As I make my way out of the door I get rushed by an overly excited girl. I really can't take anymore physical contact.

" oh my god spencer are you ok please tell me you are ok." I look at the familiar face and I'm a little taken back

"Kelly?" why was Kelly here?

"spencer do you have amnesia? Do you know who I am?" what is she talking about, I'm still trying to figure out where I am.

"Kelly I'm sure I just said your name, no I do not have amnesia" I say rubbing my now aching head, " how did I get here, did you help me…" before I could even get my answer I get rushed by a group of four more girls, each face recognizable and each face etched with the deepest shade of concern.

" spencer what the fuck were you doing in an alley!" skylar screams in that oh so high pitched voice of hers.

"yeah I thought you were meeting Rachel!" melody says, anger spread across her face. This wasn't the first time this had happened and she really had lost all fondness for Rachel by now.

"spencer!!!! You were supposed to be careful!" the last two voices yell in unison. Tieren and Chelsea were joined at the mind in some weird way. The lovers always found a way to just blurt out the exact same thing at the same time, I would say it freaked me out but after 3 years I found it to be very cute.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by impatient foot tapping and I look up to see anxious faces waiting for answers to all of their questions.

"ok one I didn't willingly walk into an alley I got chased down one. Secondly I _was_ supposed to meet Rachel but my oh so thoughtful girlfriend left me sitting alone and never showed up and I tried to be careful but you know how everyone at that damn school is guys. It really wasn't my fault!" I look at them through big blue puppy eyes trying to show them that I really didn't go asking for trouble. I guess they believe me because in two seconds I'm scooped into a bone crushing hug by 5 friends and then it hits me.

"why am I at zoey's house and how did I get here!" I wasn't upset I just needed to know what happened to the girl that saved me and how I ended up at my best friend's house.

"well her little sister saw you getting chased and went after you, she brought you here.

" Ok I guess that explains it.

"where is zoey?" everyone is here but her.

"right here babe." I turn around to see my insanely sexy friend making her way towards me. I may have gotten my ass kicked but I never passed up the opportunity to eye rape my friends, we all did it to each other and now was no different.

The brunette stopped in front of me and I immediately let my eyes roam. Her hair was flowing all over her shoulders in those soft little curls that took away some of that hard edge she worked so hard to show to the world. My eyes traveled a little lower to her white v neck tee that showed off her beautifully tanned chest revealing the perfect amount of cleavage. Girl had enough cleavage to save the world ten times over. I decide to look even lower to see her jean clad legs and tilt myself further to get a better look of her tight ass. Before I could look any lower I felt a punch land on my arm.

"ow what the hell?"

"you get your ass kicked and all you can do is oogle my goodies?" I see her smirk and I shake my head.

"well with an ass like that how can you blame me?" I hear our friends chuckle at our usual oogle my goodies banter as I quickly throw my arms around zoey.

"are you ok?" she steps back to examine me as a small frown forms on her face.

"yeah don't worry zoe I'll have some bruises and a little bit of pain but I'll be ok." I smile to try to reassure her but she doesn't buy it. My stomach growls and she takes that as a cue to take care of me, the little baby of the group. "c'mon let's feed you babe."

She grabs me by the hand and we make our way down the familiar hallway downstairs to the kitchen. As we make our way to the fridge I stop.

"so where's my knight and shinning armor?" I look at her quizzically

"who my sister?" she says with a laugh. I stick out my tongue at her as I wait for my answer. "she went out for awhile with some friends. She made sure you were taken care of before she left and called us all to make sure you weren't alone."

"wow that's sweet of her." I say, staring to think.

"wait, I've honestly never seen your sister before in all of my ten years knowing you, how does she know who I am?" I was really hoping she wasn't like a little stalker.

"Spence you met her once at my 13th birthday, she was just like a fly on the wall though. Even if you remembered you wouldn't recognize her." She starts laughing again.

"why are you laughing? Why are all of you laughing?" I look to my group of friends wanting some answers now. They had me intrigued.

"um zoey's sister used to be like a total nerd. Total sweetheart but just really uncoordinated and well built like a stick." Chels said laughing a little harder.

"well this can't be the same girl, the girl who saved me was strong as hell and a total fox!" with that confession zoey spit up her sunny d glaring at me.

"hey my sister is not a fox, she is my little baby and you guys can't look at her like that." She said through half pouting lips.

"ok I'm confused is she a fox or isn't she" these fools were confusing me.

"like chels said, she used to be a total nerd, now, well now I think we could all say we would bone in a second!" melody said with a huge grin on her face accompanied by several head nods from the group.

"hey what did I say, stay away from my sister you pervs!" "awww is zoey jealous?" the group taunts.

"fuck no, I'm still hotter cuz I'm the oldest I just don't want to know that my friends are having hot monkey sex with my little sister! That would totally ruin it!" she says arms now folded. She was totally cute when she got mad.

"ok ok so you have this maybe, maybe not hot sister, I get that but what I don't get is how I have never seen her around your house since I'm always here." I say thoughtfully, why did I not know she had a sister.

"well she stays with my mom and her step dad, when our parents divorced they split us up…" she looked away, saddened by this confession. "when we were younger I didn't see her too much but when she got a little older my mom moved back to cali and now she is closer so she comes back and forth now and we are good." She ended with a smile.

Family meant more to zoey than she liked to lead on. Her dad was always traveling and her mom was busy with her new family. They both gave her all they attention in the world when they were around, but they weren't around that often. She raised herself. We helped. And now finding out she had her sister with her made me feel a little better.

"ok babe well, that's great but when she gets in, fox or not, I would like to personally thank her for saving me." She smiles and nods before wrapping me up in her arms again. I always felt safe with her.

I look down at my phone to see if I had any messages, it was late now. Of course I had the standard message from my parents asking to call because they were worried but I was absolutely pissed when I had received nothing from Rachel.

"bitch!" I curse aloud, making my frustration apparent.

"nothing from your girl huh?" melody asks through gritted teeth, zoey's arms just gripping me tighter.

"no…" I say in a small voice. I knew they all hated her and I spent all of my time defending her against them, but when I was put in situations like this, they saw through it all and she would now be forever marked in their eyes as a new Cap C cunt. Ahh the three c's.

"spencer why do you even…" "stop, not tonight guys, I'm tired and in pain. Can we really just not go there tonight."

They all look at me, eyes wanting to speak but they keep their mouths closed. They knew it was a touchy subject and right now.

"ok Spence…" they all say. "thanks guys." I smile back at them. They were all the loves of my life. My best friends.

"ok well I'm guna order a pizza, I know it's late but one of us will stay up for it, Spencachino needs to eat." She smiles at me and I smile right back. She grabs the phone and throws me over her shoulder carrying me into the entertainment room, followed by the rest of the group.

We make ourselves comfortable and we all settle ourselves down deciding to watch a movie. I don't know who decided to pick one of the star wars movies but it's what was chosen and just as quickly as the movie started, they started dropping like flies. I laughed to myself. This always happned, we were like babies, never could finish any movie at night and they all fell asleep in the same order. Chels, zoey, melody, Kelly, skylark. Tieren would be last but since she was a total star wars freak her eyes were glued to the screen.

I chuckled to myself, admiring my ridiculously adorable friends when the door bell rang.

Great I get my ass kicked today and I still have to get the pizza.

I start running around trying to find the money and when I finally do I start swearing as I trip over the coffee table hearing the door bell sound four more times.

"hold your fucking horses man!" I'm starting to get annoyed as I make my way to the door.

"god so fucking impatient!" I scream as I open the door. I look at the stranger at the door and I'm a little taken back. "wow" is all I can say.

The sexy brunette just laughs and shakes her head. I see her standing with the pizza guy and I get confused.

"it's ok spencer I got it." She says taking out her wallet and paying the pizza guy. I wish I could say I heard her but I was too busy eyeing this girl up. To say she was hot would be an understatement. My eyes fell immediately to her long toned legs, covered only by a short mini skirt. I think I have a thing for legs, I really don't know but this girl could have me whipped with her legs alone. I went up further and noticed her tight blue tshirt hugging her in all the right places, I could tell she was in great shape when I saw the outlines of her abs softly dancing against the fabric. Before I could get to her chest she grabbed my chin and moved my eyes up to meet her own.

"hey I'm right here, you could at least say hi before you start fantasizing about me." A chuckle escapes her lips. Damn she had gorgeous full lips. I move back to get a better look at her and I'm stunned. She had this confidence radiating off of her, yet she looked so young, innocent I guess. Brown eyes swirling with cockiness but what gave her away was the glint of shyness that worked its way onto her tan face.

I smile at her. I don't know it is but this girl made me feel easy.

"so are you guna let me into my house?" her house?

"yeah I live her I'm zoey's little sister." Wow chels was sooooooo right!

"I'm spencer." I say sticking my hand out, I'm sure she knows but I don't want to be rude.

She just laughs and shakes my hand, "I know Spence and I'm Ashley" she says as she kisses my hand and walks away

No you aren't Ashley, you're a total fox. Can I be your hound?


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me up out of my much needed sleep

_Can't read my, can't read my no he can't read my poker face_

_She ain't got to love nobody)_

Ugh I wish I could ignore it but I have a feeling I know who it is already. I muster up as much focus as I can before I answer the phone. "hello?" I say in a groggy voice.

"_hey babe how are you?"_. How am i? she is clueless.

"well Rachel I'm lying here on zoey's couch trying to recover from the ass kicking I got at your school when you stood me up!".

"_what are you talking about, I wasn't meeting you I was going out with kim. I was with her all night smarty."_

I felt my anger rising but before I could respond I saw my friends lying all around me, some starting to stir accept tierren and chels who were busy feeling each other up at 6am. I decided to take my call upstairs. Once I reach zoey's room I let my frustration rip from my throat.

"how dare you stand me up for that bitch! You know I was going to meet you and even if you didn't want to hang out you could have told me not to waste my time showing up so now because of you I have bruises all over my body and I almost got raped!"

_"wow aren't you just a little dramatic there Spence? Haha nothing would have happened to you baby you know that." _That fucking cunt! If I haven't explained this to you guys before, my girlfriend is a DICK! And if she wasn't stronger than me she would so be dead by now.

I close my eyes trying to figure out exactly what to say to her when I feel my phone being pulled out of my hand. I turn around to see Ashley standing behind me with anger written all over her face. I was confused to say the least but as I tried to figure out what she was doing I felt my teenage hormones kick in.

"look bitch you left spencer out there on her own so from this moment on she isn't with you anymore she is with me! You lost your right to call her or speak to her and if I ever see you near her, I will fuck you up. Got it?"

I hear the other line go silent for a second until she finally regained her ability to speak.

"_look bitch.."_ click!

I'm shocked that Ashley just hung up on her like that. This girl had my brain malfunctioning. I see her looking at me with the same pissed off expression she had when she took her phone. It probably would have scared me if she wasn't standing in front of me in only her black boy shorts and a white beater on. I felt myself drooling when she again pushed my chin up forcing me to look at her.

"you really got to stop doing that." She gives me a confused look. "doing what spencer, I was just trying to protect you and I really didn't like that she…" wow she was cute when she got defensive.

"no Ashley I thank you for that. Again you are my little savior. I meant you have to stop interrupting me when I'm obviously in the middle of eye raping you." I give her my cheeky grin and she just punches me in the arm." Ahh just like her sexy older sister.

"spencer! I am not a piece of meat!" she says as she keeps shoving me back until I hit zoey's bed.

"no you are right you are not just some piece of meet. You are a hot piece of ass!" I say ass I quickly smack her butt and make a break for it.

I hear her laugh as she starts chasing me. I honestly think I would have gotten away if I hadn't run into some chick. I hear a loud thud and just as quickly as she went down I followed.

"shit!" I hear the girl under me say.

"I'm soooo sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and i…" I stop mid sentence when I realize that there is an insanely hot read head under me, oh and she is totally naked!!

I feel my whole attitude change and now all I want to do is get some. It really had been awhile since I'd had any and a horny spencer equals a monster out of control. I look down into green eyes and see she is smirking up at me. I return the gesture as I bend down to bite her neck. Before I can even make it I feel someone scoop me up.

"jesus woman who turned you on this morning." I hear zoey laugh as she stands there with me in her arms. I guess its her way of making sure I don't go after the red head again. I simply point my finger to the hottie on the floor and Ashley who is now beside the other girl smiling over at me in an attempt to answer her question.

"both of them?" she asks smiling up at me. I nod my head as I snuggle into her neck. I knew if I played this baby thing up zoey would let me off. She always had a weak spot for me.

"what not even she is that one getting all freaky on the floor with people!" Ashley says as she tries to suppress her laughter. I just shake my head again and earn another laugh from zoey.

"ok spencer baby I got you. Lets go to my room and just lay for awhile ok. I'll try to bring you back to normal." I just smile at her. "sorry about my extremely horny friend, it's been awhile." She says to her sister and the red head as she carries me away. I see Ashley smirking at me and I just stick my tongue out at her causing her smile to widen.

Absolutely gorgeous. I am so going to get myself in trouble with this girl.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

I step out of the shower feeling amazing. I really needed to wash away yesterday and start over fresh. I wrap a towel around my body and make my way back to her room. She isn't paying any attention as I walk over to her and hop on the bed.

"hey zoe what's wrong?" she looked like something was bothering her.

"nothing much Spence just thinking… do you like my sister?" whoa. She caught me off guard. I really didn't know where that came from. Guess I should handle this now.

"um I don't know zoe, I honestly haven't thought about your sister like that. I mean yes she is hot but she is a little you, accept you have grey eyes and she has brown ones. I won't lie I think she is really attractive but right now, I can't say if I really like her or not." I hope she won't take this the wrong way. I love her so much but, it just never worked out with us.

"OH… ok then. Spence I love you and I know you aren't like the others but.

Spence I love you and I know you aren't like the others but.." I stopped her from finishing. I already knew what she was trying to say.

"ok one you know I love you with all my heat and we tried to make this work. It didn't but we are still here and will always be here no matter what. Secondly I'm not just trying to fuck your sister and run. She helped me out and I appreciate it and yes I'm a horny little sex monster but I will respect Ashley just as much as I respect you babe."

She looks straight into my eyes and I think she knew I was serious. She smiles and nods before launching herself on me. I giggle a bit as she makes herself comfortable on top of my body still wrapped in only a towel. Her body on me was driving me crazy, I had to touch. I ran my fingers down her face, her strong jaw line made her incredibly gorgeous. she had those rough features that just drew you to her, I could never resist this.

My hands dipped lower cupping her breasts until she grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. I looked into her darkened eyes challenging her to continue. She caught on to my game and as she shift the hold my wrists with one hand, she undid my towel with the other. I shivered as the cool air hit my now naked body and as I tried to regain my composure she sent my mind into over drive.

I felt her warm mouth latch onto my breast causing me to throw my head back as her tongue swirled around my nipple. I was extremely horny and I couldn't take the lack of her hands all over me. I wanted more, I needed it.

"zoey, more!" I growl out to her. I see her smirk up at me, licking her lips as she stares me down. "what do you want Spence?" she asks in a husky voice making me even wetter. I just stare right back at her, taking in her not so naked body.

"why are you still wearing clothes?" I ask her. I wanted naked zoey now! She just chuckles "Spence I ask you what you want, and out of all the things I could do to you, the only thing that comes out of your mouth involves me not being naked?" she shakes her head at me as if my question was sooooo ridiculous.

"I want you naked! Naked zoey!!! I can't fully enjoy you fucking me if you still have on clothes!" I was serious, extremely sexy brunette on top of me can't fully be appreciated when she is fully dressed.

"ok Spence I will get nakie for you." I laugh at her baby talk, she could be so damn adorable at the wrong times. "nakie zoe?" I ask her

"uh yeah don't trip spencie! I get naked!" she yells eagerly as she takes her shirt off, as she gets to her bra the door bursts open.

"holly fucking shit let's do it!!!" melody yells as she stands at the doorway mouth wide open. I knock zoey on the floor as I duck under the covers.

"jesus spencer anxious much?" she chuckles . I peek my head out of the blanket to see both of my friends staring at me with raised eyebrows. I can't help lips from pouting as my big blue eyes silently ask them to get the hell out.

I'm super embarrassed. I'm what you would call, self conscious. Well not with zoey but she was different…

She picks up on what I'm asking and walks over to the bed. "come on spencie get ready for school we gotta leave soon anyway." I feel a frown creep onto my face.

"I thought we were gunna… I need it zoey…" she shakes her head as she kisses my check. "I know spencie and we will soon but right now we have to go." I wanted to protest but the look on her face told me her mind was made up. I just groan as roll over under the covers. She just chuckles again as she snatches the covers off and smacks my ass hard as hell. My eyes shoot up and I just see her face plastered with an accomplished smile.

"up Spence." She says as she exits the room throwing mel over her shoulder since she wasn't so eager to take her eyes off of my naked form. I let out another sigh and hop out of bed in an attempt to get dressed.

As I walk over to zoey's closet I see two flashes go off and my head whips around to find a googly eyed melody and an overly confident Ashley standing there with camera's.

I screamed.

"zooooooeeeeyyyyyyy!!!!" the two pervs run off and I catch a quick glimps of zoey high tailing it down the hall trying to catch them. I laugh to myself as I try to shake off my embarrassment.

Today was going to be something else, I think as I get dressed.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

I walk downstairs to see the whole crew with smiles on their faces. Damn melody must have showed tem the pic. I pull my shirt over my face trying to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. They all burst into laughter and I grab my bag from the door and storm out for dramatic effect. I hear them all yell after me. "awwww spencie!" what cunt nuggets.

As they make their way to meet me outside I notice Ashley hop into a car with another group of girls. She looks my way and just waves her camera around smirking at me. I give her the finger and she blows me a kiss as i watch her drive off. I smile inwardly as I see me friends are all piled into zoey's hummer.

As soon as I get in it starts. "ow owwww spencer and Ashley, when do I get invited to the wedding!" skylark yells from the back. I look over the see zoey's grip on the wheel tighten as she starts the car. I silently curse my immature friends. We really shouldn't talk about this in front of her.

"guys, really not now. I'm really not in the mood can you just relax today?" I look back and I see chels has something to say but as I make a gesture towards zoe I think she understood.

"ok guys shut it. Spencer has a girlfriend anyway." Chelsea states as if that were supposed to help. Everyone in the back shut up but I saw zoey's grip grow even tighter. If that wheel was alive it wouldn't be for much longer.

I just shift my position to look out the window, praying that the short car ride to school was extremely short today.

I think the gods heard me because we were at king high in less than ten minutes. As I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding my heart starts to race again. "fuck" I murmur to myself.

"fuck" I murmur to myself. I guess they all heard because around of what's went around the car as zoey found parking. I think they finally understood what I was talking about when they caught eye of her sitting on the hood of her car glaring at us.

"what the fuck is she doing her?" tierren asks through clenched jaw as she raised her shades to get a clearer look.

"I don't know but she won't be leaving without a few bruises!" I hear zoey say as she jumps from the driver seat with clenched fists. As soon as she was out of the car I felt my body race out trying to catch her.

Rachel stayed put on the hood of her car smirking at my now enraged friend, enjoying every second of this. I don't know how it happened but I was dating a total bitch and what was worse, I knew I loved her.

She blew zoey a kiss and that was it. Zoey took off she was within inches of landing a punch when I grabbed her body holding her back. She struggled against me but didn't say a word, just kept pulling harder and when I finally looked up I see I had rachel's attention.

"hey babe good morning!" she says sarcastically with a cheeky ass smile on her face.

As I my eyes widen in disbelief at her nonchalant greeting I hear melody whisper in my eye.

"um Spence, I know this might be a bad time and all but I really needed to tell you something." She bites her lip as she looks me in the eye.

"what mel?"

"your girlfriend is a total cunt nugget!" she yells loud enough for everyone to hear. I laugh, Rachel frowns and the bell for first period just rang.

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_previously..._

_my eyes widen in disbelief at her nonchalant greeting I hear melody whisper in my eye._

_ "um Spence, I know this might be a bad time and all but I really needed to tell you something." She bites her lip as she looks me in the eye._

_ "what mel?" _

_ "your girlfriend is a total cunt nugget!" she yells loud enough for everyone to hear. I laugh, Rachel frowns and the bell for first period just rang._

_ Fuck my life._

_**************************************************************************************************************_

We all stand in our spots looking at each other, no actually they are all staring at me. Rachel still looks pissed and I'm still holding zoey back as I feel her lightly tug against me.

"what did you say bitch?" Rachel spits out at mel. I shake my head knowing that we are already late to first and I really don't want to deal with this right now.

"oh you know, the usually, you and nuggets and cunts, not really in that order though I mean if you think about it I don't really…" oh god she is just rambling

"mel!" I get her attention. "just go to class ok, take zoey with you I don't want any of us getting written up today."

Zoey turns to look at me ready to protest, I smile at her as she tries to win me over with those pretty green eyes. I almost gave in until Rachel decided to push past zoey to get past me. The look on zoey's face went from shocked to thoughtful to man I'm guna fuck her up. Yeah the two of them together really wasn't a good idea.

Before she could jump on Rachel I grab zoey mid air holding her tightly against me. I could feel her body relax slightly but she was in no way ready to walk away from this. It was my turn to take charge of her.

"zoey babe, please go I will handle her now ok?"

"spenc…mmmm." Was all she got out as I but down lightly on her neck and started sucking on the sensitive piece of flesh available to me. I knew my actions would make her listen to me and as I focused my eyes on Rachel I could tell she wasn't having any of this.

She was definitely pissed.

"spencer what the fuck is your problem?" she yells letting her jealousy get the better of her. I just raised my hand to silence her.

"don't." I say ready to leave. She stands with her arms now folded as if her pouting would really change the situation.

"I'm going to class now with them. If you want to talk to me then you will wait until I have something to say or until I actually care to hear what you want to say." Her mouth drops to the floor. I never go against her.

Zoey just smirks and I hear the others snicker as we make our way towards the building. I feel zoey link our hands together as she screams back at a now sulky Rachel. "if I were you I wouldn't hold your breath rach!" and turns to blow her a kiss of her own.

It's like the drama never ends with these girls.

**********************************************************************************************

We pull up to school and I look up.

_La county high school for the performing arts_

God this place could be like hell sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong I loved being able to study dance and work on my music but that stuff only came in the afternoon. Morning classes were a bitch. That's where I had to listen to all the fake people around me go on and on about what ivy league school they were going to and how they would major in business and blahhhh bullshit. Who goes to art school to learn about business!

Who goes to art school to learn about business! I guess that was what they mant when they told me anyone could find a place her. The lazy rich kids who only showed up to get the basics in math and science while kids like me showed up to actually work on our passion for performing.

Yes, I was rich but I was never lazy. Except for when it comes to changing out of our "normal" class uniform into our regular clothes for our afternoon block. I mean really what's the point of making us wear uniforms for half of the day? Its art school damn it!!!

I must have been going on to long because I see a pair of hands snapping in front of my face.

"whoa there ash where'd you go on me?" the small brunette asked as she tried to figure out what was occupying my mind.

"nowhere sasha, just thinking. A have things on my mind."

"do these things involve a certain hot blond that you blew a kiss to this morning when we picked you up?" Miranda asked while pushing me into the door making sure I would actually go to my first block of classes today.

"no not really, I mean I haven't really thought of spencer too much today." I admitted honestly

"spencer? What spencer?" they ask curiously as if I was holding the key to some juicy secret.

"um I think her last name is car…" I'm cut off before I can even finish

"if you say carlin I will kick your ass."

"what why?" now I'm curious. What was so wrong with spencer carlin?

"um she is her girlfriend." Sasha says as she points to a certain red head walking up the stairs glaring at me. If I didn't know the girl I would say she was hot. Perfect breasts, tight ass, gorgeous full lips. Sex just spilled off the girl and our first block uniform didn't stop her from standing out. She did the plaid skirt and matching tie justice and I hadn't met a security guard that would dare try to write her up for showing too much cleavage. She had it if I were being honest but if I were being honest I'd also say that she was the definition of a bitch and she hated me.

"oh, I didn't know those two were together." Was all I could say as I locked eyes with Rachel as she continued to stare at me making her way up to the door. I knew why she held such a deep hatred for me. It was my sister. I always heard her talking of some bitch who treated her friend like shit and I knew Rachel hated her because zoey was in love with said friend. What I did not know was that said friend was spencer carlin, object of my maybe affection. I don't know guys I'm still trying to figure that one out. All I did know was that Rachel had something against me and since she couldn't get to my older sister she came after the younger me. What a bad ass.

I look back at my friends and just shrug. "whatever happens happens" and with that I walk inside.

Let's get this day started.

**********************************************************************************************

Oh my god 8th period is going by ridiculously slow but I don't mind I have found a great way to distract myself. Madison wore her cheerleading outfit to class and she knows I love it when she does that.

This whole time my teacher has been droning on and on about statistics and binomial distributions and as interesting as that sounds I am much more interesting in the hot latina girl smirking back at me. I crack my sexiest grin causing her to blush. I raise my eyebrows at her trying o figure out why I have that affect on the head cheerleader.

Oh wait I know why I'm fucking hot! I smile inwardly to myself, that is until I feel a punch land on my arm.

"fuck spencer what was that for?" I whisper harshly to my now smirking best friend.

" I whisper harshly to my now smirking best friend.

"welllll I did trying getting your attention before but you wouldn't listen so I had to do something?"

"well whats wrong?" I ask. This better be important.

"well babe as sexy as you are I thought you would want to know that you were drooling." She chuckles as she pushes my mouth closed. I just flip her off until I reach up to touch my mouth and discover I actually was drooling.

Gross!

I quickly wipe my mouth and direct my attention back to my eye candy for the period ignoring spencer who is trying her best to hold in her laughter.

When she realizes she has my full attention again Madison smiles as she drops her pen right in front of me. As she stands to get it I see her smile grows even wider acknowledging that I am like a puppy ready to get her treat and I am quickly rewarded. She bends over to grab her pen leaving her ass positioned directly in front of my desk giving me a great view. I know I'm drooling when I notice she didn't have any panties on exposing her wetness to me.

Just as I was reaching out to touch her I hear my teacher direct a question at me but I don't respond I'm already preoccupied.

"Ms. davies?" I hear my name but all I was thinking was what a nice ass Madison has which is where I went wrong.

"nice ass." I say smiling goofily and that's when my nice little fantasy came crashing down.

"what!" I hear my teacher scream at the top of my lungs gaining my undivided attention. When I look up I notice has quickly taken her seat again and Mrs. Madigan and her 63 year old for is bent of picking up a piece of chalk. I realize my situation and sink into my seat as my face goes red hearing the class erupt into a fit of laughter.

I don't think I've even been so embarrassed. I look over at spencer and see her smiling at me as she holds in her laugh.

"told you, you should listen to me more."

"yeah yeah." I say feeling foolish and grateful that the bell has just rang.

**********************************************************************************************

I make my way outside to my car with spencer.

"hey want to come with me to get ash from the art school?" I ask her when I see her go deep into thought

"she goes there with them?" I ask in somewhat of a harsh tone. I didn't mean it that way I was just shocked.

"um yeah Spence, Ashley is a dance. She uhm is really into that stuff so it was like a perfect school for her I guess." I nod at zoey still feeling a bit caught off guard.

"I know what you're thinking Spence, she Is nothing like them and remember she saved you. She is only there for her dancing and music, not the people." I nod once more

"ok I'll go but you will stay with me right…" she sensed my nervousness and quickly wrapped me in a hug.

"spencer I wasn't there yesterday but you better believe that when you are around me nothing will ever harm you. You are mine. And nobody gets to hurt you." She says seriously to me. I look into her eyes and I smile. I trusted her.

"alright let's go" I say getting into the car.

She hops into the drivers' seat and immediately turn my swag on starts to play

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh

A couple of kids in the parking lot start to cheer. Seriously it's like everyone and their mom thinks that they have swag.

Seriously it's like everyone and their mom thinks that they have swag. I turn to zoey and see she put on her shades and is bouncing around to the lyrics. I shake my head and laugh as she drives off letting the top down off her car.

*************************************************************************************************

The final beats of the song diva keep playing as I sway my hips walking off. Sweat is dripping down my body and I feel good knowing that all the steps came together. Just walks over to me and smiles into the large mirror.

"what?" I say turning to him.

"if either one of us were straight, I'd so jump you." He laughs to himself. "seriously girl you looked hot, I wish I could dance for my man like that." I just smile at him

"justin I didn't know you had a man" I raise my eyebrows questioning him. Nobody could resist the davies eyebrow.

"uhm yeah it's kind of a secret. It just started but he is a total hottie. I promise I will tell you when I know things can work out for sure. I'm so tired of these lame scrubs I keep picking up." Scrubs? Did he really just say that?

"haha justin maybe if you stopped using words like scrubs you would keep a man." He just looks at me with a fake expression of shock.

"and what would you know about keeping a man missy." I burst out laughing at his accusation

"nothing justin, absolutely nothing." I look back into the mirror just starring at myself. Not to be vain but I looked sexy as hell. I don't know how I did it but I managed to stay tan without being out in the sun too much, it was all natural and all of the dancing over the years did a lot to keep me in shape. I kept my abs in tact but still had my curves to work with. I appreciated both my toned physique yet my delicate figure. I think it added to my sex appeal.

"I know what you are thinking." I'm brought out of my self-admiration by justin

"and what is that?" I ask

"you're thinking if you could you would sooooo fuck yourself." My eyes go wide as he bursts out laughing. I just join in with him

"oh yeah justin oh yeah." I ruffle his hair then grab my bags to head outside. Zoey should be there for me now.

As I make my way down the front steps I see Rachel standing around with what I assume is her skank of the day. I don't know how spencer is with this girl. She looks at me wearing her signature "I hate anyone named davies" glare and I smile as I turn around and hear zoey's car pulling up infront of the school blasting turn my swag on by soulja boy. She is so ridiculous sometimes.

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yeah, I'm getting money, oh

I turn to see rachel's eyes bulging out of her socket. She stands up as if she is about to fly off the stairs and I turn my head to see where she is looking

Turn my swag on  
It's my time to turn it up, yeah, yeah  
I put my team on, did my theme song  
Now it's time to turn it up, yeah, yeah

I got a question why they hatin' on me  
I got a question why they hatin' on me  
I ain't did nothing to 'em but count this money  
And put my team on and now my hold click stunny

I see spencer sitting in the front seat looking just as pissed as Rachel. I guess she spotted rachel's whore friend already. God how could there be so much tension with such a great song playing.

Boy wat's up, yeah? Boy wat's up, yeah?  
When I was nine years old  
I put it in my head, I'ma die for this gold  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, boy what's up?

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yea, I'm getting money, oh

I see zoey still bouncing around to the sound flailing her arms around. I smile to myself.

I smile to myself. She was clueless to everything going on around her

Hopped up out the bed turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up?  
Yea, I'm getting money, oh

I'm back again,  
I know a lot of y'all thought I wasn't coming back, yeah, yeah  
I had to prove 'em wrong  
Got back in the studio came up wit another hit, yeah, yeah

Deciding to break the starring contest I make my way to the car and stop right in front of spencer. I see her look me up and down and takes a quick gulp as she appreciates my dancing attire. Gotta love my spandex booty shorts and cut off wife beater.

I smile down at her and look back at Rachel who now looks interested. I take this as my chance and I quickly lean down capturing spencer's lips in a kiss. She was hesitant at first but as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip she was quick to participate. I felt her pull me down for more and I pull away receiving a small moan from her.

God she was so cute.

I just smile again and hope into the back seat snatching zoey's glasses off her face as she is still bouncing around. I'm sure she missed my little spencer kiss. I chuckle to myself as I look to see a very pissed Rachel a blushing spencer and a swagged out zoey bouncing. I just point to Rachel and flip her off before joining my sister in her goofy dance causing spencer to shake her head and smile shyly at me.

Oh yeah I definitely just turned my swag on.


	4. Chapter 4

T**hank you guys for reading, i really appreciate your comments, i'm working my hardest to upload all the chapters as quickly as possibly. hopefully the later chapters get better for you **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

he ride home was awkward to say the least. Not only was Zoey off in her own world rockin out to some remixed version of Barbie girl but I could also feel Ashley's eyes on me the whole time. I tried my hardest not to make eye contact through the rearview mirror but to take my eyes off of either one of these two beauties would prove to be a crime against humanity.

I feel relieved when we finally pull up to my house as Ashley still has her eyes glued to me and her older sister now turns to face me.

"alright Spence here's your stop babe." Zoey says leaning in a little closer. I smile at her knowing where this is going.

"yeah I see, thank you very much babe. Is there something on your mind?" I ask playing her game.

"well yeah, you see I always drop you off at this how and it always looks empty. I just feel so horrible for leaving you all alone and unprotected." I hear Ashley snicker in the backseat and I turn giving her a quick wink making sure she is ready.

"oh yeah zoe, you're right I hate being so alone all the time, I really wish I had someone to keep me warm at night." Instantly a goofy grin spreads across her face as I signal her to lean a little closer.

"yeah well maybe you should let someone in to keep you warm and maybe spoon you a little."

"you know what zoe you are absolutely right." My smile grows wider as I lean in closer to her. Our lips get closer as I feel her move to kiss me when I turn towards Ashley. "ash babe want to come in with me tonight, zoey thinks I need someone to keep me warm and I think you could get the job done."

Zoey's mouth hits the floor as I give Ashley a quick peck and make my exit from the car.

Those davies' girls have no idea what they are messing with.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did she really just kiss my little sister? What the fuck? I mean I'm sure it's harmless but I feel my body being taken over with jealousy. I turn to Ashley who has a dumb grin spread across her face. I wasn't liking any of this.

"what the hell was that?" I demand out of her rather than ask

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"what's what zoey?" I'm really confused by her sudden anger. She started this game with spencer not me.

"she kissed you Ashley. Why would she kiss you?" she points at me. I just feign mock offense as if she was implying that I was not good enough for spencer. I may be her younger sister but out of the two of us I think I would be the one to get spencer in the end.

"um wow way to make it sound like I'm some untouchable zoe, and why are you freaking out now over some little peck, I already kissed her when I got in the car I'd expect you to get pissed over that but…" she flips out before I could finish my sentence as always.

"you what! Ash I swear to god you better back off of her, you know spencer is mine." Whoa controlling much

"actually I don't know that. Last I checked she was rachel's and even if that falls apart I bet she would come to me before she goes to you."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did she just bet she could get spencer before me? Oh hell no

"ash I love you because you're my baby sis but you are sadly mistaken. I think you forgot that I had spencer already." I smirk at her

"yeah and you lost her so I'm not worried." Damn I felt that smirk fall right off

"look that's not the point, I had spencer I have spencer and that won't change. Sorry baby sis"

"then lets bet. The first one to get spencer wins." Hmm I don't really think spencer would approve of us betting on her but the gleam in the brown eyes staring across from me is enough for me to throw caution to the wind and go for it

"ok fine but define get spencer, like as a girlfriend or in bed."

"either one, which ever one comes first. All that matters is who gets her there first and we both no it will be me just because I'm younger which gives me more stamina.

All that matters is who gets her there first and we both no it will be me just because I'm younger which gives me more stamina." Oh wow I did not need to know

"eww you perv I don't need to know about my sisters stamina at all but like I said you are on whoever can "get" spencer first wins."

What I really wanted to know was who could win her heart first but that was a contest I would never enter. I don't think either one of us could truly handle the truth of knowing that not only we weren't good enough but we lost spencer, sexy blonde goddess spencer, to our sister. That would fuck us up in too many ways and I couldn't put myself or Ashley through that. This little bet would be harmless I could handle this.

"alright zoe, get ready to lose." She smiles nodding towards spencer's house making me aware of the blonde waiting at her door.

*********************************************************************************************************************

They had been in the car for so long I was actually starting to get pissed. I finally see them look my way as zoey starts to roll down her window.

"do you need something babe?" she yells from the comfort of her car.

"um yeah I was just seeing if you guys wanted to really come in. I'm home alone and I wanted to see if you guys would keep me company." Instantly I see huge grins plastered on their faces and I shake my head

"not like that you pervs just come hang out with me." I hear them both groan in frustration causing me to burst out laughing. They really were too much alike. I think I could fall in love with both of the davies' sisters but that can't happen, could it?

They both make their way out of the car and up to my house as I guide them inside. My house wasn't the size of the playboy mansion like theirs but it was still mansion status. I loved my house and I knew I was lucky to live there but I hated it at times. Paying for it meant that both of my parents were gone a lot. When they were home it was great but that wasn't often and my brothers glen and clay decided it would be better to stay out all night then come home empty so if the party wasn't here neither were they. As you could see I fly solo most of the time which is why I always stay at zoey's.

I must have been standing in the middle of the room deep in thought for a long time because I notice ashley's hand waving in front of my face

"woo hoo, earth to spencer, you still there? Should I call a doctor?" she chuckles at me as I grab her hand pushing her away.

"sorry I was just thinking about this big empty house of mine."

"and all the fun you could have in it?" Ashley quirks making me raise my eyebrow.

"since when are you so sexual and in my personal space?" I ask curiously

"um I don't know but I like being close to you so why not." She starts moving closer to me backing my into a wall, I feel my breath hitch getting myself super excited until I see something fly at ashley'sface.

I hear zoey chuckle from across the room as she walks outside.

"no" was all she said as Ashley groans giving her oblivious sister the finger.

I have no idea what is up with the two of them but I'm not trying to figure it out.

"you want to watch a movie?" I ask as she picks up the now melting ice cube

"yeah sure what do you have in mind?"

"baby mamma? I love that movie." I say a little too excited.

She laughs a little. Damn she had a sexy ass laugh. "yeah sure spence whatever you want."

Mmmm I like the sound of that

********************************************************************************************************************

The movie had been going on for awhile and spencer was just as interested in the last few minutes as she was when the movie first started. I had to admit, amy pohler and tina fey made an amazing team I'm kinda pissed that amy left SNL it broke my heart.

The movie ends and spencer starts jumping up and down on my lap at the sight of all the babies on the screen, it honestly was cute though I even had a goofy smile on my face. Babies actually are really cute when they are crying or pooping.

"alright Spence are you done?" I ask really wanting to go to sleep.

" I ask really wanting to go to sleep. I still had school in the morning and it was going on 12am

"yeah I'm sorry I know it's late. Let's go" she says grabbing my hand leading me off the couch and up the large staircase. As we make it halfway up I finally remembered my sister and the lack of her presence all night. I started to think she was up to something but I was too tired to care and her absence meant more alone time with spencer.

We finally make it to the top of the stairs and she leads me down a long hallway to one of her many guest rooms. I walk inside to see a cozy room set up ad I'm a little caught off guard. Most guest rooms make you feel exactly like that, a guest. This room on the other hand made me feel like I was really living here with no chance of leaving. I guess when you are home alone enough you have time to make every room feel like home.

I feel spencer's eyes on my and I turn to face her. "thanks Spence I appreciate the room, I would have crashed on the couch."

"no it's ok we have plenty of rooms here I wouldn't have had you sleeping anywhere other than one of the rooms."

I nod at her appreciatively knowing I'm going to get a good nights rest now.

An awkward silence fell upon the room and I think she took that as her cue to leave.

"well my room is right next door let me know if you need anything and don't worry about zoey, she already has her own room here and is probably already sleeping." I nod again not really able to say much in my exhausted state. I see her tilt her head to the side smiling at me. I think my heart melted she is so ridiculously cute.

"good night ash, my door is always open." She says making her exit.

I spent a good ten minutes tossing and turning making a weak attempt at sleep. When I failed at that I decided to go get a drink. I make my way out of the room and walk a few steps before I notice spencer's door cracked slightly and a low glow peaking from inside the room. My curiosity gets the better of me as I push the door open a little for to see a half naked spencer getting a lot closer to wearing her birthday suit. My mouth starts to water and I'm sure I'm drooling by now.

She stands at her closet unhooking her black silk bra exposing me only to her bare back. I take this as a chance to let my eyes drift a little lower to her perfect ass that could never be covered by her black lace thong. I smile to myself thinking of all the things I could do with her body, her oh so sexy perfectly toned body. I think I would probably start with a can of whip cream and her abs… I drift off a little into a blissful haze when I feel a pinch on my arm.

"ouch!" oh shit spencer is standing right in front of me and she definitely knows I was staring at her. I would try to lie my way out of this but it would be pointless so I just turn on my 15 year old charm, oh yes I have charm at 15 years old.

"man spencer I thought you look sexy all the way over there but that doesn't compare to this nice close up and a good full frontal view." I smirk as I reach my hand out to touch her breast before being smacked away.

"god you guys never quit do you?" she asks in a mock exasperated tone.

"well if I actually believe you wanted that Spence I would but we both know what you want baby" I say licking my lips growing bolder by the second. I take a few steps forward as I notice her chest starting to rise a little more rapidly.

"oh really, and tell me ash, what do I want?" she asks me biting her lip. She was taking my bait.

"it's so easy Spence. Me." I say cockily as I push her down finally reaching the bed. She smiles up at me and nods her head encouraging me to go on.

I'm ready for this, I've been ready for this. Spencer carlin underneath me wanting me to take all of her felt amazing. I quickly through my shirt of and start to unbuckle my pants ready to throw those too as I hear her laughing behind me as I stand up eager to get It on. Zoey was so losing this bet. I clearly am the winner tonight.

I clearly am the winner tonight. I smile to myself as I return back to the bed repositioning myself above spencer.

I bend down capturing her lips in a kiss. They were like pillows, I don't think I've ever kissed a girl with lips so soft. I wanted more, I couldn't just kiss her I needed to explore her so I bite at her lower lip. She moans and I swear I feel myself flood at the sound. That had to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I take her moan as permission to keep going as I slip my tongue in to duel with her own. She put up a fight but after awhile I took over appreciating every minute of it. When kissing wasn't enough I slid down her body yanking off her thong. She looked at me wide eyed not expecting me to get straight into it but I wanted a taste, I could have tried to be romantic but it was almost one a.m. and I would be lying if I said I was anything other than horny.

She looked down at me and as I looked back at her I saw her darkened baby blues not looking so baby like anymore. She was just as turned on as I was and she let me know it was ok to start tasting with a quick nod of her head. I smile back up to her and dip my head low.

I was excited to say the least as I stuck my tongue out on the verge of tasting my prize that is known as spencer when I felt it. I scream out loud freaking out that I was now drenched in freezing cold water when I notice zoey laughing at the doorway with a super soaker water gun in her hand smirk plastered out loud.

"what the fuck zoey?" I yell at her unsure if I was mostly pissed because of the water or at the fact that she totally fucked up my chance at spencer. Bitch

"oh you know little sis, It looked like it was getting a little too hot in here so I was helping you out. Now you should run along back to bed and get some sleep for school tomorrow. If you need me I'll be down the hall." She smiles and waves goodbye making her exit causing spencer to burst out into a fit of laughs. I could tell she was no longer in the mood and I was really pissed.

I get out of the bed looking for something to dry myself off with as I heard my phone buzz. Spencer hands me the phone as I quickly open it reading the new text.

_I know you didn't think it would be that easy,_

_Game on little sis-_

_Luv zoey =)_

I look up from my phone and see spencer lying on the bed now with a tee shirt covering her used to be all most naked body. I flip my phone back open and quickly reply.

_Game on bitch =)_


	5. Chapter 5

To say last night was weird would be an understatement. Both sisters sleeping at my hose proved to be entertaining and frustrating altogether. I wanted both girls I knew that much but having them both was proving to be harder than I thought. I knew zoey still had feelings for me like I still had for her, but when Ashley came into the picture it threw everything off. She was the 15 year old sister to my 17 year old best friend, but somehow I was starting to think that I could look past the minor age difference. Young or not she was sexy, just as sexy as her older sister which showed me she could hold her own.

I wasn't completely sure about how I felt emotion wise for either girl but when it came to the physical I was ready to get down. Both girls had me all hot and bothered yet I could never get any! It's like they were both trying to get in my pants but were being the world's biggest cock blocks.

All I'm saying is that if I don't get some soon, I'm blowing some shit up.

**********************************************************************************************

Last night was fucking hilarious, I know Ashley thought she had this game in the bag but really, I'm older, smarter, funnier and well down right sexier than my little sister. There was no way in hell I was going to let her run away with a win just like that.

I smile remembering getting ash with the water gun and hearing her scream. Gosh, I am just so damn great. I think I'm going to step my game up and just start going after spencer full force, what could it hurt. I think we were always a great couple, I think now is just better timing.

_Knock knock_

I look up only to be met with shining blue eyes. I feel a smile creeping onto my face again.

"Can I come in?" she asks softly

"sure babe what's up, you look beautiful this morning by the way" I respond still smiling at her. She lowers her head as I see her start to blush. I love when she is this cute.

"nothing I was just making sure you were up and ready so we could start getting ready for school, and making sure you slept ok last night."

"well my night was decent, I'm sure I would have slept easier if you were under the cover with me." I say starting off our morning flirt session.

"yeah well that's kind of your fault, I mean if you would have let me and Ashley have our fun I'm sure I would have made my way to you after." She says grinning at me. My mouth drops, I'm not sure if I'm just purely shocked at what she said or if she hit a nerve, either way she was going to get it.

"you are so going to regret saying that ." I snarl at her as I tackle her down on my bed initiating our wrestling match.

She fought back hard, hands gripping everywhere trying to free herself. At one point she even grabbed my breast thinking that it would shock me enough to make me lose control, but no unfortunately for her I like it when she plays dirty and I most certainly like when she gets rough.

"what are you smiling at?" she asks as she shakes underneath me still trying to free herself.

"oh nothing Spence, I just like when you grab me like that, you should do it more often." I say to her.

"really, now I wonder how you'd feel if I did this?" she says as a grin appears on her face.

"did what babe?" I say really eager to know, all my mind was focused on was this leading to sex. Sex sex sex!

"this." She screams as she knees me in the crotch super hard. I may not be a guy but getting a knee cap to your crotch still hurts like a bitch. I roll over in pain laying down on my back cupping my naughty bits like were going to slip away. Before I knew it spencer was on top of me, hands raised in the air as if she had just knock out mike Tyson but I wasn't done with her yet. I quickly reach up repeating her action from before and grabbing her breast casing her to swat my hand away as she looks down at me.

"hey you can't do that it's not fair, I won!!!" she says to me like I had broken the most sacred rule of our little fight.

" she says to me like I had broken the most sacred rule of our little fight.

"uh Spence I don't know if you noticed but I am soooo wining." I smile at her as I point out our new position with her body on top of mine.

She shakes her head as she leans down, "oh yeah, well I guess since you are the winner I owe you some sort of prize don't I?" she asks looking me straight in the eye. This was what I was waiting for, sex crazed spencer is entering the building.

"well I'm not greedy but a prize would be nice." I grin at her. As soon as I'm done talking her lips are on mine. She doesn't rush, just takes her time kissing me softly. She already knew what this was, we had done this millions of time, she had my touch memorized just as I had hers, each bite and nible produced the same effect as it always had and I was grateful that we didn't waste time trying to get reacquainted.

The kisses started to go from sensual to sexual which was fine by me, that is until she, yes you know who came along.

Ashley came out of nowhere and completely jumped on top of spencer, knocking her off of me in the process. I could hear spencer scream in a fit of giggles as Ashley was on top of her tickling her. As soon as she moved to do the same to me I caught her arm.

"tickle me and you die." I growl out

"aww what a buzz kill, I saw you guys having your little fun fest in here and I just wanted to join too big sis!" she squeaks out shrugging her shoulders trying her hardest to look like my innocent little sister. I gotta admit, bitch was good.

"yeah yeah, well now that you're here the party is over, let's just finish getting ready for school." I say slightly irritated. I should have known this wasn't going to happen with her around.

Ashley smiles again as she walks out of the room and I just flip her off, I feel spencer get off of the bed and I turn to face her.

"where are you going?" I ask

"we have to finish getting ready zoe, come one." She smiles at me walking out of the room.

*****************************************************************************************

See what I mean,

Total cock blocks.

*******************************************************************************************

The day went by pretty quick after we left. We dropped ash off before zoey had a chance to kill her and school really wasn't that bad.

Mel told us about a party tonight and the whole crew was up for it so now I find myself staring at my closet looking for something that screams, "I'm the best you will ever have but I'm so not easy." I turn to skylark to get her opinion.

"what do you think, faded blue skinny jeans with my black vneck tee and these black heels with my hair in a messy bun, orrrrr, my my blue dress with straight hair and heels?"

"well Spence even though I love your skintight blue dress that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination I don't think you will be that comfortable in it, its more for dances and clubs not horny unappreciative high school kids. I mean I'm sure if you put it on for me right now I could give you a better answer." She smiles at me liking her lips ever so slowly.

Skyler was as much of a sex addict as zoey and Ashley and I put together, but with sky it was purely about sex, she held a place in her heart for ever girl she was ever with but it wasn't love, I don't think she had found that yet and to be honest I don't think she was looking. When you had looks and a libido like hers love was unnecessary. Sky was a 5'9' raven haired beauty, but I'm sure it was her bright hazel eyes that drew the girls to her. I even found myself willing to jump aboard the "I'm madly in love with Skyler Henton" train but she wouldn't let me. We had sex before yes, but she wouldn't let it happen again, part of her whole, big heart thing. I guess I respected her for that, not letting me become one of her many groupies but with the way she was staring at me, hazel eyes turning dark brown, I was really wishing she would let me go there again. I know she would relieve me of my sexual frustration without any interruption or failure.

As my eyes stay fixed on skyler she moves a little closer to me, her tall framing towering over me.

"where the first outfit Spence, you will look gorgeous and it still does your hot body justice." She says as she winks at me bending down to kiss my forhead.

"sky keep getting in my personal space like that and I will pretty much get naked for you." I say honestly. She was sexy and she made it look effortless in her tight black jeans and black leather jacket with her white vneck t that said I heart new shit on the bottom. She was also the only girl I knew who could wear glasses everyday and make them look fucking sexy every time. If I was having a smexy librarian dream, she would def fit the part. I don't know if it was because she looked so good or I was so incredibly horny but all I know was that I was about to jump her any second now.

I don't know if it was because she looked so good or I was so incredibly horny but all I know was that I was about to jump her any second now.

"now now Spence, we both know you don't belong to me, I can't just take advantage of you like that." She smiles at me.

"sky you…" she puts her finger to my lips silencing me.

"spencer I think you should get dressed now so we can leave before I decide to hold you captive here and get you pregnant." She says laughing in a low tone

I start to laugh too. "sky you can't get me pregnant, incase you didn't know, we are both girls, I hope." She says starting to walk behind me

"spencer anything is possible if you just do it long enough, or hard enough." She says smacking my ass as she walks out.

Mmmmmm, if I don't get some tonight I'm definitely blowing something up.

I make my way inside the house as sky leads me through a crowd of energetic teens eager to get fucked up tonight. Some are half naked, some are already there but I can't blame them, we will just say its nature's fault for giving us hormones.

As we travel deeper into the house that's bumping a remixed version of birthday sex we finally spot all of our friends and Ashley talking to a few other king high students. They smile and wave as they see us approaching.

"hey guys I'm glad you finally made it!" mel shouts over the music as she jumps into my arms

"yeah we were starting to think you all got lost, or were just doing it." Chelsea says smiling at me and skyler making me blush and skyler just smile as she looks off and spots a girl eyeing her up. I think she just found one of her many conquests for tonight.

"yeah well I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear but I settle on this."

"well you look great spencer, truly beautiful." Ashley says to me as her nose crinkles into a heart warming smile.

"thanks ash, where's zoey?" I ask as I finally notice the lack of her presence. All of my friends just shake their heads as the point to a severely intoxicated zoey dancing on a couch across the room with a lamp shade on her head and her shoes on her hands. She always was a funny drunk, we tried to keep her limited but once she got started zoey was no longer present. This was paula walnuts

"I see she let paula out tonight" I say as I laugh at how ridiculous my friend could be.

"yeah she got here before we did, atleast you are seeing her with her clothes on." Ashley says frowning.

I chuckle a bit taking her hand. "dance with me." I say leading her out to the floor.

Once we make our way to the middle of the crowd I quickly pull Ashley into me as she starts to grind her ass into me. I didn't know the girl could dance but she was good and I was hoping to see more. I place my hands on her hip hoping to gain a little more control over her body as she picks up the pace and starts to roll her hips faster as the song changes to a faster one.

I feel myself getting lost in this dance, hoping it wouldn't end but just as I turn her around the door bursts open.

"alright kids party is over, clear out now! Don't make us tell you twice." The officers yell as the music comes to a halt and all the kids groan in frustration pissed that their Friday night is ruined. I groan too pissed that my dance is over and I literally have only been her for almost ten minutes now.

"hey I need to find zoey will you help me?" Ashley asks me looking just as frustrated as I do.

Yeah lets go.

******************************************************************************************

I love when paula walnuts comes out. It's the name my friends gave me for when I get too drunk. I don't think I get to crazy though, I just go with what my mind tells me. Like right now my mind is saying there is a blonde girl sitting on top of me, go with it. Well I think she is sexy I really can't see what or who I'm fucking but I know she is loving it.

"ahhh zoey more, more!" she screams telling me to give her what she wants. I add two more fingers to the one already inside of her as she throws her head back screaming ash she works herself up and down on my fingers, her juices spilling all over my hand.

"damn it zoey you are fucking amazing' she laughs another one of her gut wrenching laughs.

"damn it zoey you are fucking amazing' she laughs another one of her gut wrenching laughs. I don't know why but I think she has some sort of sick issues because every time she gets into it she laughs this weird sadistic laugh like she enjoys this a little too much.

"um thank you, say what's your name anyway?" I have no idea why I want to know her name she is just a one night stand.

"you can just call me ray for now baby." She laughs one of her weird laughs again

"ummmmm ok whatever." I say as I turn my attention back to my fingers deep inside the weird girl. If I was thinking like zoey, something would tell me this was wrong, but I'm not. I'm paula walnuts and I like where I am

I hear a door quickly open and shut. Oh well they could have joined in.

*******************************************************************************************

I walk upstairs looking for zoey, I feel myself getting even more frustrated. Yet again my chance with spencer gets fucked up.

I come to a door and I hear loud screams coming from the room. I doubt its zoey but it wouldn't hurt to check. Actually the site of my sister doing it would blind me so I will just…

"ahhh zoey more, more!", is all I hear before I stop and shake my head knowing I'm going to have to go in there.

As I open the door ad cautiously peek inside I freak out and slam the door shut, making more noise than I planned.

My mind starts going crazy as I digest what I just saw.

Rachel, spencer's girlfriend, on top of zoey, my sister and spencer's best friend, riding her like a horse! Fuck fuck fuck! This is not good, zoey can wait I need to find spencer and make sure she doesn't come up here.

********************************************************************************************

Great not only have we lost zoey but I can't find Ashley anywhere. Both girls are great at disappearing.

I decide to go upstairs to check since she was not on the first floor. I make my way down the hall ways when I come to a door and stop. I hear sounds coming from inside and I'm sure it's zoey. She probably is so drunk she doesn't know where she is. I laugh to myself shaking my head as I go to open the door.

Pulling it open I scream "gotcha" prepared to see zoey stumbling around in the room. Unfortunately that's not the case.

Instead I got a eye full of something that makes me sick to my stomach.

"I can't believe this shit how could you guys!" I say as I turn to walk away.

As I make my way down the stairs I see a naked asshole aiden and my brother make their way out of the closet and I burst out laughing at the situation. Glen just shakes his head embarrassed I finally caught him in the act and aiden runs to the banister to tell me something.

"spencer please don't tell anyone!!! Please" his eyes plead with me to have mercy. I just smile at him

"I'll think about it tinkerbell." I say making my way out of the door.

I really hope Ashley was able to find zoey.


	6. Chapter 6

woke up with the worst headache ever. A night with paula walnuts equaled a morning with Mr. hangover. I really wasn't feeling this at all.

I turn my attention to the door hearing it creak open. Ashley peeks her head through and waits for my permission to enter my room. I muster up enough energy to waive her over to me. Not really feeling up to moving too much this morning.

"how are you feeling this morning?" she asks me with concerned eyes

"urggghhhh" is all I can say, I think that's sufficient enough

"haha I'll take that to mean you feel like shit and hopefully Paula won't be coming around anytime soon?" she says smiling at me

"no little sis, paula def kicked my ass last night. I don't remember shit." I honestly don't. I don't even remember how I got home.

"hmmm so you don't remember anything at all? Like nothing?" she asks raising her eyebrow

Sigh. "no ash I don't remember a thing, why? Should I?" suddenly starting to gain some curiousity

"you're telling me you have no idea about your little hook up last night zoe?" damn it didn't I just tell her no? I have a elephant sized headache and she is asking me about my memory? I don't like this

"no ashley I already told you I don't remember a thing, I didn't even no I hooked up with someone." Damn it paula, what have you gotten me into

"shit zoey, you really fucked up then. I was gunna rub it in your face but you're in some serious shit."

"ash will you just shut up and tell me what's going on. Like really it would help a lot." I don't have the patience for 21 questions and a riddle this morning.

"zoe, last night you were fucked up, like paula walnuts times ten. After the cops broke the party up, me and spencer went looking for you… I found you in bed wit uhmm… Rachel.." what the fuck!!!

"NO! no you didn't I swear you didn't, it had to be somebody else ash. Why the fuck would I fuck her, she is like satan's skanky spawn and I would NEVER do that to spencer." Shit spencer. I'm screwed

"zoe trust me I know what I saw. Rachel was on top of you, you were probably to drunk to realize what was going on. Sorry sis but you def fucked your best friends girl."

Damn it. I can't believe I let this happen. Not only did I have sex with spencer's girlfriend, I had sex with my sworn enemy. how do I get myself into this shit seriously?

"did spencer see us?" if she did I'm sure she'd never speak to me again.

"naw I'm the only one who walked in, but if that doesn't make you feel better then I'm sure spencer walking in on aiden and glen getting it on in a closet will." She says smiling to me. I feel a smile creep onto my face, I'm sure it will be the only time I'm be smiling for a long time.

"kinda funny yet disturbing. Ash I know we have this whole competition thing going on but please for me, don't tell spencer… this would kill her… and me.

" She nods at me.

"zoe, I would never do that to you. I mean yeah easy win for me but you're my big sis, blood first. Besides I'd still get spencer whether you screwed her girlfriend or not." She says smirking at me.

"wow aren't you a modest one."

"yeah well look, you and I both know spencer needs to know, I just won't be the one to tell her. Make sure you do before she finds out from anyone else, it will only make it worse." She was right, lying to spencer would mess up everything between us, I just had to figure out when I could tell her.

"ok ash thanks, I know I don't tell you this enough cuz you're a total brat but… I love you little sis." Her face lights up as she launches herself at my knocking me down into a hug

"yeah I love you too zoe." She says smiling.

She gets up to leave and I just plop back onto my bed. If I wasn't in deep shit before, I as now. And if I couldn't have spencer carlin before that sure as hell was not happening now.

I, Zoey Davies is so not the definition of smooth.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

Last night was crazy to say the least. I don't know where Ashley found zoey but when she did the girl was a mess. Zoey drunk equals a night of sexual frustration and riding back in a car with her, I mean "paula walnuts", wreaking of sex. Doesn't that just sound like a fun night? No not really, and on top of that I still didn't get laid! I should have just hooked up with skylar.

I laugh at my lack of a sex life as I pull up to the davies' mansion. As if on cue, Ashley walks out looking as fine as ever. I don't know if it was my horny fantasies or if she was really walking in slow motion, but I took the time to appreciate all that was Ashley davies in her nice and tight black jean skirt and her red halter that stopped at her belly button showing off her nice abs and porn star cuts at her hips. Maybe if I keep working out I can get those too? Anyway, I stop my drooling when I notice her black chucks. It made her look, well still hot but even more adorable. Sometimes I forgot that Ashley was still a kid, compared to her sister.

As she makes her way to open the car door I'm met by the most gorgeous brown eyes and smile I've ever seen. i don't think I could ever get tired of that.

"hey Spence" she says cheerfully

"hey Ashley, uhm where's zoey? I thought she was coming with us." I knew she was probably still working off that hangover because she missed practice but I thought she might of felt better by now. I mean it is already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"she is still in bed, she literally just got up and she looks like shit so she won't be joining us today." Hmmm the day alone with Ashley? Should be interesting.

"ok little davies what shall we do now. Hopefully you don't mind my appearance by the way, I could go home and change if you want?" I say to her knowing that my basketball shorts and muscle tee would not be appropriate for too many activities.

"well one spencer I am not little. Secondly I kind like what you're wearing. Athletic spencer is actually sexy." She says giving me a cheeky smile

"ahhh well I can't argue with you on that one but I should probably shower or something, I'm all sweaty." I say as I through my hair into a messy bun.

"what were you doing before you got here?" she asks as she places her fingers on my ribs tracing my tattoo.

"I had softball practice, your sister was supposed to be there but I guess that hangover was pretty strong." I say grabbing her hand slightly catching her off guard causing her to blush.

"sorry." She says smiling shyly "what are all the flowers for." She asks referring to my tattoo

"uhm they are lotus flowers, all the colors have a different meaning."

"are you going to tell me what they are?" she is full of questions today.

I start the car pulling out of her driveway so we can head off to, wherever the hell we decide to go. If we can get that far. I feel her eyes on me the whole time still waiting for me to answer her questions about my tattoo's

"ok well the white lotus blossoms are stand for purity of the mind and body, the blue ones stand for wisdom and triumph over physical longing, and the red ones stand for purity in the matters of the heart…" I trail off as I feel her fingers tracing my skin again.

I look over to her to see her still staring down with a confused look on her face as if she wanted to ask more.

"go ahead ash ask away, I don't bite… hard" I say smiling at her as she starts blushing again. Note to self, make Ashley blush more, it's ridiculously cute.

"uhm a lot of them are closed, shouldn't flowers be open, I mean they are called lotus blossoms shouldn't they but you know, blossoming?"

I burst into a fit of laughter at how cute she sounds, but it really was a valid question.

"ok well I think you should know first of all that I'm Buddhist, me and my dad I mean. My mom is like super catholic but she respected my dads religious views and even allowed me to follow in his footsteps. Now with the lotus flowers not only does color represent something so does their stage of blossoming. If its open it means that you have reached full enlightenment in that area, if its closed it represents the potential for enlightenment." I tell her plainly as I keep my eyes on the road.

"wow, that's a lot to think about, sounds pretty deep." She says now facing forward.

"naw not really, it's just a way to kind of keep me in check, for now you know. Most of mind are closed for now but once I start to get to where I want to be, I'll add some open ones." I tell her smiling at the idea of doing something worthwhile.

"ok… you know I thought athletic spencer was hot, but deep Buddhist hidden meaning spencer, so much hotter." She says as she smiles brightly at me as her nose crinkles melting away my heart in the process.

"well little davies if you behave yourself maybe one day you will be able to touch some of this." I tease her as I finally pull the car up to hooters.

She stares at me with wide eyes. "really Spence? Hooters?" she says as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

"hey why not, we both like chicken, and boobies." I say as I smile at her getting out of the car.

"you are such a perv spencer carlin."

"no just hungry, and horny so yeah lets go!" I say a little to eagerly.

"god you're such a guy" is all she says as she grabs my arm linking us together.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

I finally get enough strength to make it out of bed when I hear the doorbell ring. It's like somebody just wanted to make this day worse for me. After much debating with my body I finally make my way downstairs to open the door.

I see skylark standing at the doorway looking oh so yummy in her basketball shorts that had the king high logo printed on it and a black sports bra. Ladies I don't think there is anything sexier than an already smoking hot 5'9 curvacious athlete, especially if her name was skylark henton. Who didn't want to be taken out of bounds with her.

"hey hot stuff what brings you to my place." I say smiling up at the taller girl

"ey you weren't at practice today so I thought I'd come check on you." She says walking past me into my house.

"eyyyyy where's my hug bitch?" I say as I pout against the door frame. She knew better than to not properly say hello.

"haha sorry zoe come here.

" She says as she gathers me into a back breaking bear hug. Girl was insanely strong, no wonder she was our power hitter. "have you showered yet you smell like shit!" she says laughing at me.

"well no I just woke up, you're an ass if you're insinuating I stink." I say as I pout even more. I really wasn't feeling so good today.

"well babe I'm sorry to tell you but you still smell like sex and puke, if you love me you'd go shower now and if you're lucky I might join you." She says wiggling her eyebrows. I bit my lower lip hoping she would keep up on her informal promise.

"alright well I'll go shower now, you better be in there with me."

"yeah I'll think about it, I'm sure you had enough sex for the both of us last night, that chick on you yesterday was wild!" what did she say!

"what are you talking about sky, what girl!" I'm freaking out, please tell me she didn't see

"that blonde girl, I couldn't see her face but she still looked like she might be decent." Oh fuck!

"sky how do you even know I was with a girl?" I think keeping this secret is already turning out to be harder than I thought.

"uhm well I met a girl and we uh… let's just say she likes closets… we got pretty into it when you and blondie stumbled into the room and yeah, I was too embarrassed to come out partly because I didn't want to hear some dumb closet joke, partly because well, yeah I didn't want to interrupt." Well at least she didn't really know much.

"oh I see, well yeah try not to say anything to anyone alright… last night wasn't really uhm, enjoyable for me." Yeah not at all

"why not, she wasn't so bad looking, come to think of it she kind of looked like spencer's girlfriend. You know that bitch Rachel? Are they even still together? I don't know she may be a bitc but she is hot so if that girl looked anything like her I don't think you did so bad."

My face went pale with the mention of Rachel, I think she took notice after I started shifting uncomfortably. Leave it to skylark to not only say Rachel is hot but reason that sleeping with someone that looks like her would be ok. I think I'm going to be sick.

"don't say that skylar!" I feel myself trembling, I feel like shit… spencer is going to kill me.

"whoa there tiger calm down. It's not like you actually slept with Rachel, that would be nuts right?" if I was smart I would have went with it and denied everything but I think my silence gave me away

"zoe, is there anything you want to tell me? Like anything at all that might involve paula walnuts getting a little too wild last night?" I shook my head. I could trust sky… I just didn't want to say it out loud to anyone.

"I slept with Rachel sky… I didn't know it, Ashley told me this morning. I was so wasted." I confessed as I felt tears building up in my eyes. I had done some pretty dumb shit in my life especially when I was drunk but really, this takes the cake.

"wow zoe… I really don't know what to say, have you told spencer? You know she will be beyond pissed when she finds out." Thank you for stating the obvious sky.

"yeah I know… I'm just waiting for… I can't even say a good time, I don't think there will ever be a good time for this." She nods her head in agreement.

"zoe just, don't wait too long ok it will mess…" she is cut off by the ringing of my phone. I look down to see a new text. I don't even recognize the number.

I open it up and I feel my stomach hit the floor.

_Hey zoey, I had a great time last night._

_You sure did fuck me good. I can't wait_

_To compare notes with spencer and see _

_What she thinks._

_Thanks for helping me do something _

_I couldn't do on my own bitch. You're_

_Going down. Love Rachel =)_

Stupid bitch and her smiley face I definitely wasn't smiling. I turn to sky and shake my head finally letting my tears fall from my eyes as I hand her the phone.

After reading it she tosses the phone back and just looks at me.

"what are you going to do now?" good question

"uhm idk since drinking myself into another existence wouldn't be an option how about I just ignore the problem and have a bunch of mindless monkey sex, which would result in me forgetting my problems." That sounds like a good plan to me

"no dice buddy, mindless monkey sex is what got you into this in the first place. How about you settle with a kiss on the cheek from me and then grow some balls and tell spencer, I don't think you have much of a choice now." She was right.

I need to tell Ashley… or spencer.

************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************

After the waitresses serve us we continue our small talk about pretty much everything. I liked talking to spencer, it was like nothing was off limits. The girl was a lot more mysterious than I thought. I never really felt like a kid with spencer but hearing her speak made me feel like a child and she was my incredibly hot out of my league crush.

I stare at her as I notice her eying one of the hooters' girl. Really it wasn't what they made it seem. The girls weren't all that, seriously my 15 year old self had bigger boobs than every waitress in the place. But I guess it was because this girl had a nice ass, which defeats the purpose of being a hooters' girl. I think you should actually have hooters.

"hellooooo earth to Ashley!" spencer says as she waives her hand in front of my face, giggling at the fact that I completely had my eyes transfixed on the ass of the waitress with small boobies.

"oh I'm sorry, I was just, you know…" she laughs again. Spencer had a really sexy laugh. I wanted to hear it again.

"it's ok ash, I really don't just come here for the wings either." She says smiling at me. I just nod at her to embarrassed to have that conversation.

"hey do you mind if I go to the bathroom really fast, too much pepsi." I say really needing to pee

"yeah go ahead." She tells me as she plays around with the games on my phone. I smile at how cute she is when she focuses hard on something. She has tried to beat brick breaker 20 times so far but just can't make it past level four.

I leave her to have fun with herself. I think she will be ok while I'm gone.

**********************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************

She leaves to go to the bathroom and I focus my complete and total attention back to the task at hand.

Beating this damn game.

I have 1 life left and I have 3 more bricks to break. I'm finally going to make it to level five and I feel my level of excitement rise as I'm going to break the last brick. Just as the ball comes back down I feel the phone vibrate causing me to miss the ball killing me. I was pissed! Damn it.

Ashley's phone says she has a new message from zoey. I normally wouldn't snoop but I hadn't heard from zoey all day and I was wondering what was so damn urgent that she made me lose.

I open up the message and I freeze. I can't believe what I'm reading.

Just as I finish Ashley comes back smiling at me. I toss her phone to her.

"explain! And don't bullshit me Ashley. I mean it." I growl at her expressing my displeasure with what I've just seen.

*********************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************

I walk back from the bathroom feeling so relieved. 5 cups of pepsi and my very small bladder makes for a very unhappy Ashley. As I make my way towards the table I see a very pissed looking spencer with her arms crossed. I would say she looked hot with her muscles all flexed but she really did not look like she was in the mood for any type of flirting.

She tosses my phone at me and growls.

"explain! And don't bullshit me Ashley. I mean it." She sounds pissed and I'm just confused.

I open my phone and immediately I feel my heart sink. We were caught… more or less zoey was caught, I was just an accessory to her crime. I re read the message and can't really bring myself to look at spencer.

_Shit ash, Rachel remembers last night_

_I guess she wasn't as drunk as I was,_

_What am I going to tell spencer! I totally fucked _

_Her gf ash!_

"Ashley, I'm waiting."

Yeah spencer when I think of a good lie I'll let you know…

I Ashley davies am soooo not smooth.


	7. Chapter 7

**so really appreciate the feedback and it seems as if most of you guys are getting into it so i will get posting. unfortunately for you guys i'm only posting a few chapters at a time =) i'm not trying to be mean but i think if i just throw out all twelve, technically 13, chapters then i feel like it takes the fun and suspense out of waiting so here is two more chapters and hopefully you guys don't hate me lol, all i can say is that i'm young and i love playing games =)**

Chapter 7- play my game

I'm still seated with my arms folded as I wait for Ashley to answer me. To say that I'm pissed would be an understatement. From what I gathered from the text my best friend fucked my ass hole of a girlfriend and Ashley knew about it. I know I should probably cut ash some slack, I mean Zoey is her sister and all but I'm still raged and I know if I don't get some answers somebody is getting their ass kicked soon.

I look at Ashley still waiting for her to finally speak up. When I see that she is too afraid to speak I grab her by her wrist and drag her out of the restaurant.

"Spencer what are you doing?" she asks finally finding her voice

"Just get into the car Ashley." I say not feeling like I needed to explain myself.

If I want answers I will get them myself.

********************************************************************************

I sit on the lawn with Skylar still waiting for Ashley to write me back. I'm in the process of freaking out when I feel sky's hands rubbing on my back. I turn to look at her with a small smile.

"Just trying to calm you down Zoe." She says as she keeps her eyes focused on where her hands are working. I feel myself relaxing a bit. Skylar had that ability to just put you at ease. I'd had a crush on her for awhile but saying as how she was, well Skylar, I couldn't really get close to her. Besides I had spencer on my mind.

"thanks sky, I'm just a little nervous. I'm thinking I'm guna have to come clean a lot sooner than I'm ready for." I tell her honestly. My mind is working over time on me and I feel like I'm on the verge of a heart attack with this secret being kept and spencer's bitch as girlfriend blackmailing me.

I feel sky's hands stop moving and feel her body tense up as I turn my attention towards whatever has caused my friend to become so uncomfortable. My heart stops as the oh so familiar car pulls into my driveway.

"looks like you're guna have to suck it up and be ready now babe." Skylar tells me as she removes herself from my body and stands over me protectively.

I'm not afraid of Rachel but I'm still nursing a hangover and this girl has the potential to ruin everything I have with spencer. The idea of what Rachel would do made me want to puke.

Correction I actually have to puke.

*************************************************************************

As I stand up to brace myself for whatever was about to go down, I hear zoey run to the trash cans and empty the contents of her stomach inside them. I felt bad for her. This was more drama than any girl needed to go through but somehow, zoey always found her way into these types of situations. Luckily I am here to mediate between the two girls before one of them winds up dead from a fierce cat fight.

Rachel makes a slow exit from her car with a grin firmly planted on her face. As she makes her way over to me I notice her eye me up and down. I'm not really mad about it. I'm kind of used to being looked at like a piece of meat. I return the favor to her. Rachel was admittedly the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life. She treated spencer like shit and looked her nose down on everyone but if you were able to drown out her voice and completely ignore her personality and actions, you'd realize girl was hot. She had the body of a dancer, strong and toned but soft in all the right places. I would know we fucked on several different occasions. She was just a wild child and until her and spencer got together I really didn't have a problem spending nights with her.

That's the difference between me and zoey, I have better timing.

As she steps closer to me I notice a red head step out of the car. I had seen her around before, mostly with Ashley though. I know she wasn't a bitch like Rachel, she just had the unfortunate luck of being her step sister forced to deal with satan's spawn more than any good person should have to.

"hey sky baby, I didn't expect to see you here." Rachel says as she wraps her arms around my neck

"yeah well my friend needed me so I'm here." I tell her calmly as I remove her arms from my body, shivering at the contact she had forced on me.

" I tell her calmly as I remove her arms from my body, shivering at the contact she had forced on me.

"aw is zoey sick?" she says turning her attention to my friend who is still bent over the garbage can. "I'm sure I could take care of you baby." She says eagerly. Zoey looks up for a second with disgust written all over her face then continues to throw up even harder. I chuckle a bit, I couldn't blame her really. Rachel had a way of making everything sound so, well unpleasant.

"look I really don't know why you felt the need to come all the way over here Rachel but if I were you I would leave." I tell her firmly standing a little taller. I was still in my practice clothing and I wasn't really opposed to kicking her ass at the moment. She cheated on spencer with her best friend and shows no remorse for it. She is actually getting a kick out of this and is loving every second she gets to make zoey feel worse. My friend fucked up but she didn't need that.

"aw baby I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, this is where the party is." She says cooly as she pushes past me trying to get to zoey.

As I regain my footing I stand up straight ready to beat the shit out of this girl. I don't like hitting women but I don't get pushed around by anyone, especially not her. As I make my way toward her I hear a loud screech of tires hitting the break and in a flash I see two blondes wrestling on the ground.

I probably should have intervened but I mean c'mon, two hotties fighting on the ground? I'm just guna take a seat on the grass and get comfy.

*********************************************************************************

The ride back from hooters was nerve wrecking. Spencer pretty much threw me into the car and sped of to what I now know is my house.

I watched her curiously. Her attention was too focused on the road for her to notice me staring. Angry spencer is extremely hot if I do say so myself, I just wish the reason why she was angry had nothing to do with me or my dumbass of a sister. As I move to touch her arm she shifts away from me casing me to sigh. I should have expected it wasn't going to be that easy.

As spencer speeds down the street I hear her scream at the top of her lungs before she slams the car into park.

"that bitch!" is all she says before she breaks out of the car and launches herself towards Rachel. I hesitate to move from the car but as soon as I see Rachel hit the ground I feel my body moving out of the car seat.

The two blondes immediately go at it and I have to admit, this had to be one of the most abusive relationships I had ever seen. Neither one of them seemed opposed to beating the shit out of their "significant other" at the moment. I'm shaken out of my thoughts when I hear a loud smack and see that it was Rachel delivering the blow. As I make my way over to help my friend out I feel someone pulling me down.

"sky what the fuck are you doing? Spencer is getting her ass kicked let me go!" I yell at the raven haired girl pissed that she isn't already over there helping spencer out.

"whoa there tiger, I know you want to be her knight in shining armor and all but if you haven't noticed spencer is so not getting her ass kicked." I turn back to the two blondes and notice that spencer is now on top of Rachel and this is no longer a cat fight, this has officially turned into a brawl and spencer is definitely getting her punches in.

"if I were you I would just enjoy this scene right now. How often do you think you will see spencer beating the crap out of another girl." Sky tells me as she sits back on the ground enjoying every moment of the fight. I look back to the girls and I have to admit it was kinda hot. Spencer's already ripped muscle tee became even more tattered causing her to discard the material leaving her body exposed for me and sky to eye rape. Every muscle on the body was flexed and I have to say, if spencer ever wanted to play rough I would not object.

I take a seat next to sky and start to enjoy the show. Rachel was more or less groping spencer and I don't think she was enjoying it because after a few minutes spencer punched her right in the face causing us all to shiver at the crack we heard. I think she broke her nose. Gross.

Gross. Blood was gushing everywhere and Rachel immediately started to shriek as she pushed spencer off of her.

"what the fuck spencer!" she yelled at the other blonde as she sat in her same spot bleeding out. "you fucking broke my nose!"

"yeah well you slept with my drunken best friend, you're lucky that's all I've done to you." Spencer spits back at her harshly. I don't know for sure but I'm definitely into the hardass spencer.

"get over it spencer, its just a fucking game. I won now lets move on babe." Oh shit she just unleashed the beast. Spencer lunged at her full force and almost had a chance to claw out her eyes if zoey hadn't grabbed her by the waist in an attempt to stop anymore blood from being spilt. Spencer did however manage to grab some blonde hair that wasn't her own.

"ahhhhhh! Let go you psycho!" Rachel screams from the floor as spencer has yet to release her hair.

"alright bitch." Spencer says as she pulls a little harder taking out some of rachel's hair extensions. "here" she says as she throws the hair back at her.

"I don't ever want to see you around me or any of my friends again you got that. If you so much as look my way I swear I'll rip your eyes out." Spencer snarls as she pushes zoey off of her. "you don't get to touch me zoey davies, I'll deal with you when I'm ready." She snaps causing zoey to jump back a little as we all watch spencer hop into her mustang preparing to pull off.

"oh and be ready to get your shit out of my house tomorrow, both of you." She says as her last statement to both of the girls as she pulls out of the driveway speeding down the street.

We all stare in awe of what we have just witnessed. Spencer carlin is definitely in control and I would so take an ass whooping to get me some of that.

"uhm yeah am I the only one wanting a piece of that?" sky asks licking her lips as she runs her fingers through her hair. "that was hot" she says as we all gather around each other still staring at spencer driving away.

Well all look at each other and just smiled. I think the competition for a piece of spencer carlin has just grown.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- corona and lime

I wish that my reasons for being here right now weren't so serious. At the moment I find myself sitting in my baby, my dodge challenger, holding onto the steering wheel in an attempt to keep myself in the car. I know I should probably get out soon, she saw us pull up almost twenty minutes ago and I'm surprised she hasn't come out here to drag my ass inside yet.

I feel a hand pulling my nervous ones off of the steering wheel.

"just go in zoe, just get it over with." Skylar tells me as she gently strokes the back of my hands. It's kind of curious to me how this girl acts. Always touching me in these subtle yet intimate ways, the way her eyes look while she is doing whatever she is doing like she is in some sort of a daze. I try not to think of it too much, I know sky. She isn't THAT kind of girl.

"sky I really don't want spencer to like kill me when I'm in there. I really just want to lay low until this blows over." I tell her honestly. I'm not so good with dealing with my uhm, issues I guess.

"look we both know damn well that spencer will yell at you and most likely hit you at some point while she was yelling, and really if I were you I wouldn't complain because personally I like it rough, but hey, that's just me. Suck it up and just deal with whatever she is guna tell you, you aren't really in the position to negotiate when you talk to her." Damn I hate when she is right like that.

"you might want to go in there though, she is watching us from the window." Sky tells me as we both turn to see that spencer is in fact watching us from her window as she points a finger at me and gestures for me to come to her. I gulp as I slowly make my exit from the car when I feel sky grab my wrist.

"so if it gets all rough n stuff in there call me, I got my camera ready this time!" she says as she smiles that oh so sexy smile.

"whatever you say perv." I laugh a little walking away when I notice Rachel exit the house.

I prepare myself for the worst but she just keeps on walking past me with a large box of what I can only assume is all her shit. As I start to walk to the house I hear her yell over her shoulder.

"good luck." I turn to look at her. "you are definitely going to need it badly." She says shaking her head as she enters her car.

When I turn back around I see spencer standing at the door waiting for me. I turn to sky for a little reassurance to see that she does in fact have a camera ready to go.

Is there no one on my side today?

*******************************************************************************

I've been watching sky and zoey sit in the car for the last twenty minutes. I was starting to get extremely pissed waiting for zoey to finally get up the nerves to come face me. I'm also a little frustrated because Rachel is still in my house trying to get all of her stuff. I turn around quickly

"why the fuck are you still here Rachel. I told you get your shit and be gone. That was what? And hour ago?" I tell her because I really have no patience today.

"look this would have been a lot easier if someone packed my shit up for me!" that's it I'm snapping.

"do I look like your damn maid? No I can tell you that I don't and don't have to pack your shit for you. Be glad that I haven't ripped your face off during the course of this last hour, now I told you before get your shit and be gone because I really didn't get to finish with you yesterday and if I get started there won't be anyone to pull me off of you." I scream at her as I take a few steps closer invading any sort of personal space she thought she had. From the look in her eyes I could tell she was scared. I as the sweet innocent little spencer carlin, I did not hurt or speak to in that way but hey things change.

"ok ok, I'm going now I think I got everyting just tell me if you see any of my other stuff ad I'll come get it." She tells me as she makes her way towards the door.

" She tells me as she makes her way towards the door.

"no if I see it I'll throw it in the garbage and then if you want you can make your way towards the landfill and get it." She is shocked. I don't care.

"bye spencer I love…" I cut her off

"finish that sentence and I will kick your ass." She just looks at me and closes the door.

I go back to look out the window and zoey has finally gotten out of the car. about damn time. I go to the door and wait for her. I see her and Rachel have some sort of transaction and I feel my blood boil. She is really in for it now.

"uhm, hey spencer I uhh.." she stutters.

"come in don't get comfy." She is on my shit list.

******************************************************************************

She tells me to come in but to not get comfy. Spencer was being ridiculously harsh but I guess I could understand it, with me sleeping with her ass of a girlfriend and all.

"spencer can is start by saying just how sorry I am." I look at her pleading for a chance to explain myself. Did I really have a good way to explain myself?

"no I'm sorry zoey but I don't want to hear it. You hurt me. The one person I never expect could or ever would hurt me did. What's worse is that I had to find out in a text you sent your sister. I took care of your ass all night and you slept with my girlfriend?" she yells at me. I can definitely feel her anger rising.

"it wasn't like that Spence. It was paula walnuts, she got a little too…"

"stop!" she screams at me causing me to jump a little. "damn it zoey I let you get away with a lot. I let you get away with making out with that girl when we were going out because paula walnuts got crazy, I let you get away crashing your car into my house because of paula, I let you get away with pantsing me because of paula. What the fuck zoey are you guna rob a bank next while you're drunk and tell them it was paula!" she says letting the anger get the best of her.

"uhm no Spence I think that is a little extreme. I don't even think I could make it to the bank with paula." Damn wrong answer

I immediately feel myself being pinned against a wall as spencer hisses out every single word she has to say to me.

"damn it zoey I'm not joking. You slept with my girlfriend! Paula or not it was still your body she was on top of and it was still your fingers inside of her and I was still the one you betrayed drunk or not! I expect sleezy shit from Rachel but you? No you always have had my back and now you do this? Best friend my ass!" she finishes harshly as she releases her grip on me.

"spencer, I'm sorry. That's all I can offer you is my apology." I tell her honestly.

"yeah that's nice but it's going to take more than that zoe. I packed up a lot of your stuff, you still have a lot more since we practically live in each others houses. I'll get the rest to you later."

"spencer this sounds like a break up." I say as I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"well we would have to actually be together to break up zoey." Ouch, true but that still hurts. "it's just a break from each other for awhile. You know I'll end up forgiving you eventually but right now. Give me my space until I want you near me again." Damn I don't feel wanted at all.

"oh ok…" I sniff out as a few of my tears start to spill out. "I'll just go now spencer." I whisper as I grab my stuff and make my way to the door. As she opens it for me she grabs my hand forcing my body to face her.

"I still love you zoey. I just don't like paula right now." I chuckle a little.

"I know spencer I don't like her right now either. I love you too." I say making my exit from her house.

I get into the car waking sky up from her nap.

"how did it go zoe?" she asks

"exactly how I thought it would sky." I tell her sadly.

*********************************************************************************

I wake up to the sound of phone ringing. It's three in the afternoon but I've had dance practice all morning and honestly, I'm just drained. I flip my phone open without looking at the caller id

"hello?" I say in a groggy voice

"are you sleeping?" she asks in surprise.

"yeah I had dance this morning. What's up?" I say a little surprised that she called me after everything that went down with her and my sister yesterday.

"me and you need to have a talk, like a serious talk ash." Uh oh

"talk? Is that good or bad? I've seen you angry and I don't really want that wrath unleashed on me unless it's in bed." I tell her honestly as I slowly start to wake up.

"well I don't know about us doing anything in bed yet…" did she say yet? Yes! I have some sort of a chance! "but we need to talk, good or bad will be left up to you but we need to have that talk." She says seriously.

"alright spence, I'll be over later tonight."

"ok good." She tells me before hanging up.

Whatever she has to tell me better be good, I'm kind of scared of spencer, then again… I have nothing against some whips and handcuffs. I like it rough haha

*********************************************************************************

I decide to drive us back to sky's house. It was like her own personal bachelorette pad. Her parents never really checked on her unless she really needed something. I think she liked the privacy though, it allowed her to have her many houseguests over without having to sneak anyone through windows or back doors.

I didn't really want to be home because my room was pretty much filled with everything spencer related. I couldn't really handle seeing all the pictures and what not so sky said it was cool if we came back here.

"hey I'm guna grab a quick shower is that ok?" she asks as I plop down on her king sized bed sinking into the memory foam. I loved that stuff.

"yeah go ahead you stink anyway." I tell her as I flash her a smile causing her to give me the finger ad disappear into her bathroom.

I take this time to look around. I had been over to sky's house a few times but I never really took the time to get to know her space. She always told us that she liked to keep her personal space well, personal and I guess I respected that. Sky was the kind of girl that only opened up when she thought you deserved it and not many can say that have had the honor of cracking open the book that is skylar henton. Not even me.

Looking around the large space I notice photo's everywhere. I knew sky liked her camera's but I didn't know she was so talented with one. The pictures spread all across her room and varied from each section of the room. Some were of different places in L.A. some were of her family and there were some of different graffiti tags. I finally got to the wall of her friends and that's when I noticed it. Out of all the hundreds of pics, most of there were of sky and me just hanging around somewhere.

I walked over to get a closer look as I pulled down the picture of me and sky laying on the beach after we had got done surfing. Then I noticed sky in the picture, she looked beautiful. It is hard to explain to you the full beauty that is skylar so I'll just equate it to looking at Meghan fox. You know she is insanely hot and you kind of judge her on that alone because she tries to come off a lot harsher than she actually is. But if you dig deeper you see that she is insanely gorgeous and is a total sweet heart.

I smile to myself as I trace my fingers over the picture trying to remember how much fun we had that day when it was just me and her. Spencer and the rest of the crew were busy and we were the only ones who surfed anyway.

"that's my favorite one." I hear from behind me as I jump a little

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you zoe. But yeah I like that one a lot." She tells me as she moves a little closer to me.

"yeah I had a lot of fun that day." I say smiling to her as I eye her up in down. Her hair dripping as she adjusts her towel that is so desperately trying to fall off her insanely hot body. Mmmmm naked skylar. Sounds delicious to me.

"yeah well we should do it again, I like spending time with you." She whispers into my ears as she reaches from behind me to put the picture back into its place. I lose all ability to speak we she licks the outer shell of my ear causing my to gasp

"no teasing sky. You know I hate when you do that." I say to her trying to brush off the feeling of my panties starting to get wet.

"I'm not teasing zoe." She tells me looking straight into my eyes. I feel a shiver run p my spine. All thinking and my ability to move have also left my body. Sky being this close to me was doing something to me. Something that wasn't normal for me and her.

"you always tease sky it's what you do. You flirt you get close you get me wet then you leave."

"what if I didn't leave this time?" well if she didn't leave I'd be one lucky girl

I giggle a bit as I push her away trying to get some space in between us. Unfortunately for me this caused her towel to fall exposing her and all her nakie glory.

Damn it.

I reach my hands out and trail my hands over her toned abs dragging my fingers slowly over them. I stop when I get to her breasts. I look into her eyes and I see that her once gorgeous hazel brown eyes are now an unreadable black. These weren;t just sex eyes, I think she was nervous. Nah sky couldn't be nervous.

"you can touch...if you want to." I nod slowly at her words and gasp when I feel her walks right into my hands. Her breasts fitting perfectly in my palms. She smiles a little as she wraps my arms around her neck and lifts me up causing me to wrap my legs around her naked body.

"don't be nervous, I won't bite." She tells me as she carries me back to her bed. I'm still a little shocked by everything that is going on.

"why wouldn't I be nervous?" I ask her as she lays us down on the bed causing her pussy to grind into mine as she finds a comfortable spot. I moan loudly knowing my panties are flooded by now.

"because you can trust me zoey." She says as she starts placing kisses all over my neck, stopping to suck on certain spots. "and I'm in love with you." I hear her whisper against my skin.

I moan again a little louder than before as I start to really get into this when my eyes fly open.

Did she just say she's in love with me?


	9. Chapter 9

**ok so i feel bad for leaving you guys hanging back there and i don't think you guys were to happy about it lol so i just decided to post the rest of the already writte chapters, that is chapters 9-12b. after that you guys will have to wait for me to update the chapters which won't take too long but will not be as fast as just posting what was already written. hopefully you guys don't kill me for the wait and hopefully these next few chapters hold you over**

**AoD87- this is just so you don't kill me for making you wait =)**

**enjoy**

Chapter 9- can't get my head around you

I think my heart just stopped. I really hope that I heard her wrong, I'm actually praying that I heard her wrong. Sky, skylar "fuck em and chuck em" Henton, just said that she was in love with me. She didn't say she loves me she full on said she was in love with me. That's some serious shit, especially for sky.

I look into her eyes trying to express some of my confusion to her and my heart breaks. In those hazel eyes I see love, nothing but pure love pouring out and I know she is serious. Maybe I should be happy you know? I mean it's sky, but am I ready for love like that? aren't I in love with spencer still? I really don't know but I knew this could not happen. I shift a little trying to get out from underneath sky and make a break for the doorl.

I feel a strong hand on my arm pulling me back forcing me to face her.

"where are you going?..." she asks softly.

"home sky." I tell her flatly just really wanting to leave.

"uhm… didn't you hear me zoe? I'm in love with you… don't leave." Sky said as she quietly pleaded for me to stay with her. I wish I could give her what she wants but this was too weird and random for me. I pull away a little bit and turn to face the door twisting the handle.

"I'm sorry sky, but you don't know what love is…" I whisper as I make my exit.

I can't believe I just did that.

*************************************************************************************

I think my heart just broke. I've been waiting for years to be able to tell her I loved her and it blew up in my face. This has to be the worst moment of my life. I didn't think love was supposed to be like this.

Maybe she is right… maybe I don't know what love is.

*************************************************************************************

The door slams as I make my way downstairs. I see a very pissed off zoey walking around in circles talking to herself. Remember when shia labeouf had his breakdown moment in transformers two? Yeah I think zoey could have played that part better.

"you ok smokey bear? Where's the fire?" I ask as I make my way towards her.

"everywhere! Ash. a lot of fucking shit is wrong!" she yells causing me to jump a little.

"whoa calm down! Just talk don't scream ok?" I tell her trying to get her relax

"Ashley skylar is in love with me! Don't tell me to calm down!" she yells again. I break into a laughing fit when I heard her confession.

"why are you laughing! Ash I'm serious!" she was really trying hard to convince me but I wasn't going for it.

This was sky we were talking about.

"right zoe, and spencer is knocked up with my babies! Hahaha." I start laughing again until I start thinking. Spencer having my babies is actually possible.

"look if you are just going to laugh in my face then leave, but I know what I'm talking about and you don't have to be a bitch about it." I look into her eyes. The desperation was clear so maybe she was telling the truth.

"ok zoe I'm sorry. I promise when I get back I will listen to everything and we will talk, just try to relax a little."

"where are you going?" uhmmm

"let me guess, spencer?" she asks looking me dead in the eye.

"yeah…she wanted to talk…" I say ducking my head

"it's fine ash go talk to her. I'll just see you later." She says hugging me

"sorry zoey." I tell her honestly. I feel bad for everything that went down with her and spencer. It was my fault that she found out anyway.

"really ash it's fine, nothing for my little sis to worry about. Now go talk to your girly crush, I know you're excited." She says as a small smile plays on her face. I wrap my arms around her in a big hug and pull back.

"thanks zoe, you really are a great big sis, you know that?" I tell her. Zoey was like my hero since we were babies.

"nah you're just easy to impress." She says as she ruffles my hair and walks up the stairs.

"let me know how it goes ok?" she tells me without looking back.

"ok zoe, feel better." I says as I make my way outside of the door.

Hopefully this talk with spencer doesn't result in her ripping me a new one.

*************************************************************************************

I'm finally giving my body a chance to relax as I ease myself down into the hot tub. Things have been really hectic lately between all the fights, break ups, and best friend drama. I girl can really only take so much.

As I feel myself drift off as the jets kick in I hear the door bell ring. I curse as I begin to rise out of the tub making my way to the door as I hear it ring again.

_Ding dong!_

"shit I'm coming hold on!" I say as I swing the door open to see a very stunned and blushing Ashley standing at my door.

Prepare to see jaw drop in 3, 2, 1!

And it's gone folks all the way to the floor.

*************************************************************************************

I finally made it to spencer's house but I ring the door bell instead of just walking in. I don't want to scare her. After a minute the door finally swings open to reveal a half naked spencer in nothing but a white bikini. My jaw dropped, she was so damn hot! My eyes immediately started to run all over her body hungrily only stopping to appreciate certain features like her perfectly round breasts or her curvaceous hips.

I must have been staring a little too long because I felt her hand lifting my chin up reuniting it with the rest of my face. My eyes flutter as they meet blue orbs causing me to blush as I try to duck my head.

"uh, uhm sorry spencer." I tell her still not wanting to make eye contact again.

She chuckles lightly as she grabs my arm leading me inside the house. "it's ok ash, you can look just don't touch." She says as she flashes me a grin causing me to blush again. she was such a tease and I was falling hard for her game.

She leads me upstairs to her room and I take a seat on her bad while she towels off.

"sooo…" she says still not looking at me.

"so?" I reply back still enjoying my view of a bikini clad spencer. She loked pretty delicious.

"so you knew?" damn reality check, we never talked about her and zoey and Rachel and well me I guess.

"uhm yeah I guess…" I am slowly starting to feel like this was a mistake coming here.

"what do you mean you guess? Either you knew or you didn't ash." She says finally turning around to look at me and boy does she look pissed.

"ok I knew spencer, what do you want me to say?" I know I should have been honest but did she expect me to betray my sister?

"I want you to tell me everything you know and why you lied to me. I thought we were friends?" here it goes.

"we are spencer and I care about you and I hate that you got hurt, but in the end zoey is my sister. No matter how bad she fucks up I will always have her back first and everyone else comes second. She's been there for me since day one so I will always owe her my loyalty." I tell her honestly as she moves a little closer to me.

"I'm really sorry and I hope that this hasn't messed up any trust you had for me, I really like you spencer but like I said if there is a choice between you and zoey, you know who I have to pick." I say looking directly into her eyes as she moves to sit her bed.

"well ash…" she starts before taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "I understand that and I respect that bond, I have siblings too remember?" I nod telling her to continue.

"I just want to be able to trust you and to trust zoey, I know she was drunk I just wish she would have told me immediately and I don't know… I just wish you would have told me. I understand why you didn't but I'm not the kind of girl who could keep that type of secret from her friend so it's hard for me to trust you right now ash." Spencer says lowering her head. I was starting to feel really bad.

"hey look at me." I tell her forcing her eyes to meet mine. "you can always trust me spencer, always. I have your back completely and I really wish that we weren't in this situation but we are but that doesn't change the fact that you can trust me. I love you and…" oh shit I just said love, is it too late to back track?

I look at spencer's face and since her eyes are halfway to Norway I'm pretty sure it's too late to back track.

"spencer I didn't mean…" before I could even finish she was locked away in her bathroom.

"spencer don't do this it just slipped!" no answer

"Spence please open up!" I yell becoming a little more afraid. See these are the moments that I curse myself for being 15 and having a 15 year old brain. I don't have to capacity to think things through yet.

My phone buzz's as I run my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how to get spencer out of the bathroom. I flip my phone open and read the text.

_Ash I think you should go,_

_I'm not feeling so well anymore_

_Goodnight…._

_Spencer_

Fuck! I scream to myself as I make my leave. I text her back once I'm in my car.

_Spencer you could have told me_

_To leave to my face. And you didn't have to_

_Act like such a baby when I dropped the L bomb it just slipped._

I text as I wait for her response. Two minutes later I feel my phone buzz again.

_Ashley you are fifteen you don't know what love is._

_You're still a kid, things like that should not just slip._

Ok seriously guys I'm 15 not a newborn. I think I have the ability to recognize love.

_Ok really spencer you didn't have a problem with my 15yr old_

_Body when you were pushing up on it a few days ago._

_Really don't play that age card on me. Its not like you're in your 20's._

I wanted to snap and say more but I decided against it. I do love spencer I know I do. I don't regret telling her. It's not exactly how I planned but hey it was going to happen eventually. After waiting ten minutes for her to respond I finally decided to pull off and head home when I realized she wasn't going to write back.

Women suck. I think I need someone my own age who appreciates my, how do you say it… unique maturity? And my fart jokes. Any girl who accepts that is definitely a keeper for me.

*************************************************************************************

Ash walks in the door and heads straight towards the fridge. It could only mean two things. Either she is really hungry or things with her and spencer didn't go well at all.

When I see her grab the chocolate syrup and milk I knew it was the second one. Leave it to my baby sis to drown her sorrow in chocolate milk. What a cutie pie.

"what's up little one? How did it go?" I say to her as I make my way into the kitchen.

"I'm not freaking little ok! Damn it zoey stop treating me like a fucking baby all the time. Being fifteen doesn't make me a fucking baby, don't talk to me like that!" damn did she just snap at me. She is lucky that I love her or that milk would be all over her and she would be getting a mega wedgy. No I was not above giving my 15 year old sister a wedgy.

"ey whatever your problem is I'm sure it isn't completely my fault so take it down a notch." I say as I pull her into a hug. "who tinkled in your wheaties today munchkin?" I ask as I ruffle her hair. She quickly pushes me away after that.

"damn it zoe just stop. You treat me like some little baby and so do your friends and it is really starting to piss me off. You guys act like you weren't fifteen once…" she trails off not meeting my eyes.

"whoa calm down ash. I know you aren't a baby and well honestly I'm pretty sure you are more mature than I am. I only treat you like a baby because you are my little baby sister. I could be 67 years old and you could be 65 and I will still rough your hair up and call you my wittle baby.

" I say smiling at her. "where did all this come from? Did something happen?" I ask becoming a little worried when she wouldn't answer me.

"ash talk." I tell her firmly causing her to look at me.

"I uhm… I accidently told spencer that I loved her and she flipped and kicked me out. Then she told me I was 15 years old and I was too young to know what love was." Damn what the hell was up with everyone saying they love people? I kinda feel bad for ash though, she looks completely shattered. Like spencer ripped her heart to shreds… shit if Ashley feels this bad I wonder what affect my words had on sky?

"I'm so sorry ash, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Sometimes finding out that someone you like loves you and having them admit it to you is scary. She just got freaked out and didn't really handle it too well." I say trying to reason with her.

"yeah I get that zoe but did she have to completely stomp on my heart? Like she said I didn't know what love was! I'm fifteen not emotionally retarded, I can feel love!" she yells desperately trying to get her point across. It was hard to see my little sister like this. She was young and having the love of her life crush her dreams was something I'm sure will scare her forever. I couldn't even give her real advice, I had practically done the same thing to sky.

"ash just… give her time, I know for a fact that spencer likes you. Just give her some space and let her think ok?" she just nods at me as she heads upstairs.

"where are you going?" I ask still thinking she wanted to talk.

"uhm I was guna call someone… sky…" I just nod. Her calling sky was completely understandable. Maybe I should call spencer. If those two were sticking together I'm sure me and Spence could use each other, if she would answer my call.

Ahhh to be young and in love… or not.

*************************************************************************************

It's been a whole month since I have talked to zoey. I think about texting her all the time but I really don't have to balls to do it. She wasn't just some random chick, I'm really in love with her. I guess that's why this month of not seeing her has been so hard. On top of that I haven't been talking to spencer either. After I found out what she did to little Ashley I def have been holding a grudge against her. I'm sure it's just a reflection of my own pain caused by the denial of my love but hey I need an outlet and I think ash has it worse. Spencer was her first love.

I shake my head as I pull up to the davies' house waiting on ash to come out. I didn't really want to pick her up from here just to make sure I wouldn't see zoey but she begged me. She was a little cutie pie I couldn't say no. and on the plus side when zoey marries me, which she will one day, it's good to have her little sister on my side for when we become in law's.

She makes her way to the passenger side and quickly gets in. "you're late." She says calmly. "you're with me kid it's cool to be late." I say smiling to her as she punches my arm. "whatever you say, lets just get to this party, I heard there are going to be a shit load of girls.

" She says eagerly. Ahhhh to be young and horny haha.

"calm down ash they won't be going anywhere, at least not until I show up." I say to her as I pll off causing her to roll her eyes at me. "just get us there you cocky bitch." She says as she laughs at me.

"ah! Does your mother know you use that language? I'm pretty sure you need to be this old to say those words!" I say to her holding up a one and a seven. She just kits my hands away and gives me the finger.

Feisty little one.

After twenty minutes of driving we finally pull up to the large house that held the party that mel insisted we attend. As I made my way out of the car I froze, I noticed that ashley did too.

There standing on the lawn looking right back at us were the two girls who shattered hearts not too long ago. They were just as frozen as we are. I had to admit they looked fucking sexy but that could be because I hadn't saw them in a month.

I wanted to make my way over but I was too nervous and besides the decision was made for me. Ashley took off for the car and locked her self inside leaving me to be the outsider. I motion for her to open the door but she just gives me the finger.

I look back to see zoey and spencer with somewhat amused expressions on their faces.

This was not how I made my entrances! Fuck my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm beyond frustrated at this point, I was prepared to break the window open but I loved my car too much to hurt her like that. Yes my car was my baby.

I decide to buck up and just be forceful, ash was smart, sexy, funny, and confident but she was still a kid none the less which means if I barked orders she would follow. I lowered myself so I could see straight into her eyes as I motioned for her to roll the window down.

"what's up?" she says as she rolls the window down barely an inch.

"uhm it seems that you have locked me out of my car ash, want to let me in?" she shakes her head. So much for asking nicely.

"Ashley fucking Davies if you don't get your ass out of my car now I will come in there and I'll strangle you and I don't think zoey would like it if I killed her baby sis which would make her hate me which would make me want to kill you more. Pretty much your only option is to get your ass out now." I say staring straight into her eyes. She frowned a little causing me to raise my eyebrow. She sat back into her seat and sighed before finally decided to roll the window down more. She turns to me with big puppy dog eyes looking extremely frightened.

"I'm scared sky? Spencer is over there… she rejected me…" she whispers the last part sounding broken.

"hey look at me." I tell her forcing her to look into my eyes. "I know how you feel ash and it sucks but we are here now and since they had the nerve to reject us…" I say pointing between me and Ashley "we are going to go all out tonight and show them why letting two hot bitches like us is a no no. understand?"

"I don't know sky, that's easy for you to do. You're this insanely hot sex freak who has girls throwing panties at her when she walks through the door!"

"hey! That only happened 3 times ok? And that's not the point. Don't let spencer do this to you, if you love her then you will fight for her affection and you start the fight by gaining her attention. I'll be there for you the entire night." I say to her as I smile to her brightly. Ash was kinda like a little sister to me. Being in love with her sister definitely caused me to look out for her more.

"yeah right as soon as a hot piece of ass walks by you, your ass will be off chasing it leaving me in the dust." She says chuckling.

"yes, yes this is true so get out of the car and enjoy the limited amount of time you have with me little one." I tell her as I unlock the door from the inside holding it open for her as she grabs a hold of my hand.

I look over to see spencer and zoey watching us. I look back to Ashley and squeeze her hand.

"you ready darling?" I ask as I feel my own nerves starting to get to me. She looks over to the two girls and back to me.

"eh, get me some absinth and I'll be good to go." She says seriously. I just smile.

"that's my girl." I say as we begin our walk of same.

*************************************************************************************

"shit they are coming zoey, what should we say." I turn to my best friend feeling really afraid of what is about to happen. It's been a month since all of the I love you's were exchanged, or not, if you subtract me and zoey from those equations. I wasn't planning on facing Ashley and since I was now stuck in this awkward position I was starting to become really sick. How do you face a person who's heart you crushed? Normally you don't.

Normally you don't.

"I don't know spencer I'm just as lost as you are… damn skylar looks good." Yeah here we go. For the past month all zoey has talked about is how hot sky is and how much she missed her and why she was so stupid. I think if she felt all of those things she should have tried talking to her but then again I felt all those things for Ashley and I couldn't find the nerve to go back and face her after crushing her heart. I had to admit though, after having their feelings stomped on in the same day, both girls really did look amazing.

Sky was wearing tight black jeans that accentuated the curves of her hips with a green and purple plaid checkered shirt and a black beanie that tucked away some of her black hair purple canvas shoes. It was typical sky fashion to keep her clothes down to earth because she was a down to earth person, I personally think she belonged in a city like Chicago, I had been there before and she would fit in perfect. Either way she was getting laid tonight, me and zoey both knew that. my attention quickly shifted to Ashley and I felt my heart jump. She was walking a few steps behind skylar holding her hand. She looked fantastic. She had on a dark denim skirt, thigh high boots that showed off her long tanned legs and a black leather jacket that I was assuming was sky's that gave her an edge. It's moments like this where I doubted that this girl was 15, how many 15 year olds look that fucking good. Seriously Ashley was turning out to be my own personal jail bait but I couldn't complain, I'd bite.

I think my eyes were wondering a little too long as I met eyes with Ashley, she was smirking at me as her and skylar entered the house turning their attention to the slew of girls quickly throwing themselves at the pair. I feel zoey elbow me in my ribs, Gaining my attention.

"did you see that? they ignored us!" she said sounding furious.

"yeah I know zoey, lets just go inside." I say wanting to catch another glimpse of Ashley in all her leather glory.

"ok come on before them bitches try to take my girl!" zoey says pulling me along. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

*************************************************************************************

Yes it worked!!! Me and sky totally owned that shit out there, I know for a fact that zoey was drooling over sky, she couldn't hide it, and spencer was definitely eyeing me the whole time!!! I feel very accomplished.

"sky it worked! They looked!" I tell her eagerly as I jump around.

"haha yeah it didn't and now we gota keep them looking so here is the game plan. Tonight all eyes are on you meaning you can have any girl in this place that you want. We both know it's spencer but nobody else has to know. This means if a girl wants to dance you dance, if they flirt you flirt back harder. Take control of every situation and remember, sexy gets all the girls slutty makes skylar hurl! Please don't make me hurl tonight." She tells me seriously causing me to laugh loudly

"sky you did not just say that. please tell me you didn't" I say trying to get myself back under control.

"hey I'm serious. You don't want to seem easy, the harder you are to get the more they come around and you are trying to make spencer jealous. You can't do that by looking like a skank. Oh and don't pay any special attention to Spence. If she asks to dance humor her a little then go off with another girl, keep to one words answers. You want to make it seem like you don't care but you have to keep her somewhat close or it will back fire." Uhm ok is anyone else lost?

"damn sky its like you have this down to a science!" she chuckles lightly

"yeah well it's just something I know now are you ready?" I nod "ok break!

" I nod "ok break!" she says as she claps her hands and chest bumps me. What was this the 90's who still chest bumps?

Anyway it's time to start this game.

Wish me luck.

*************************************************************************************

Did they just chest bump? Please tell me they didn't.

I look at zoey who looks like she is just as amused as I am. Our girls were real dorks at times.

I feel zoey break off and head for the dance floor, most likely looking for skylar. I make my way towards the kitchen to grab a drink. I enter with caution as I eye Ashley who is flirting with some blonde chick in the corner. She takes a sip from her cup and leans in whispering into the girls ear causing her to giggle. I feel a pang of jealousy wash over me as I see the girl lean in to kiss Ashley and she happily accepts. I want to turn away but I can't. this wasn't the shy cute Ashley I knew. She was like a miniature sky!!!

I couldn't keep watching this, I quickly turn to the table full of liquor and decide on pacing myself with a beer. I didn't want to be completely wasted and not remember a thing about tonight. As I take my first gulp I feel as Ashley brush past me causing the hairs on my neck to stand up.

"hey ash." I say to her hoping to get her attention. She just keeps walking as she gives me the peace sign. If that wasn't cold I don't know what is. I've barely been here for five minutes and I'm already feeling kind of low. As I look back to the doorway where Ashley just exited from I feel a pair of hands on my hips. I turn around to see a short haired brunette eyeing me up. She really wasn't my type at all, her blue eyes were way too intense for my liking. She really creeped me out.

"hey hottie want to dance?" she says trying to sound seductive, it sounded more like a dead frog. I hesitate before I answer.

"uhm I'm really not a good dancer and I'm actually here with someone." I hate lying but she gave me bad vibes especially when she started to suck on her lip ring, ew sorry but it looks like she was guna pull the thing out of her face.

"aw really I don't see you here with anyone, I think you're lying to me." She says as she pulls me closer. I was really starting to get nervous. uncomfortable wouldn't even come close to what I was feeling.

"nah she isn't lying so I suggest you get your hands off my girl before I cut it off." A voice says calmly from behind me. I feel arms wrap around my body and the elfish girl backs away.

"oh sorry I didn't know she was yours." She says as she walks away. I turn around and hug my hero.

"oh my god thanks sky, that girl was seriously freaking me out." I say as she hugs me back laughing a little.

"yeah that sabrina, she isn't the type to understand when she isn't wanted. Just never take a drink from that girl ok?" she says as a warning.

"don't worry I wasn't planning on it.

"don't worry I wasn't planning on it." I tell her frankly.

"good. Now what are you doing in here? The party is in the other room where you should be." She asks while pouring herself a drink of pepsi. Sky was good like that, she would never drink and drive especially since she was in charge of getting someone else home.

"uhm I don't know, just drinking…" I say nervously as I chug the rest of my beer. I don't think I want to admit to her that I'm avoiding Ashley and still working off some of her rejection.

"well you can drink out there, lets go." She says as she takes my hand leading me to the dance floor. She spins me around so my back is pressed against her front. I didn't feel awkward at all, me and sky and all my friends danced together all the time. I didn't feel that way about her anyway.

My hips starts to slowly sway as the song comes on which caused me to relax.

_Baby you my everything you all i ever wanted.__  
__We can do it real big.__  
__Bigger then you ever done it.__  
__You be up on everything.__  
__Other hoes ain't never on it.__  
__I want this forever, i swear i can spend whatever on it_

I start to grind slowly into skylar when I catch her eye. I see Ashley in the corner with three other girls. They were all over her just touching her. One was actually sucking on her neck and I could see a smile form on ashleys' mouth. She finally looks up and matches my stare. I just try to focus more on the song.

_Cause she hold me down everytime i hit her up.__  
__When i get right i promise that we gon live it up.__  
__She make me beg for it till she give it up.__  
__And I say the same thing every single time._

I turn around in sky's arm not wanting our dance to get too sexual. I was way to occupied with Ashley. She had taken the girls to the dance floor and was sandwiched in between all three girls who were really slutting up the dance floor. It was a slow song for Christ sakes!!! I'm pretty sure they could keep their vagina's in check for one song.

_I say you the fucking best.__  
__You the fucking best.__  
__You the fucking best.__  
__You the fucking best.__  
__You the best i ever had.__  
__Best I ever had.__  
__Best I ever had.__  
__Best I ever had.__  
__I say you the fucking._

Ashley sang along to the last part of the song as she looked at me, pointing to me. Was I supposed to think she was talking about me? Was she just toying with me and trying to get my hopes up. She was drunk you know?

I bury my head into sky's neck as I try to sort out what was going on in my head. I was feeling something for Ashley.

I was feeling something for Ashley. I know I like her but could I love her? Again she was fifteen, I graduate next year, would it even work? I didn't think so which is why I had to crush her before but the harder I tried to deny what was there the more I felt a stab at my heart. Worst part was that I was causing my own heartache.

Skylar must have sensed my struggles because she pulled away to look at me. "you should just go talk to her spencer. Really I don't think any of us really know what love is until we find it and I think you should just give the kid a chance. Go now." She tells me as she pushes me slightly towards ashley's direction.

I feel nervousness take over my body as I inch closer to me. Her brown eyes never left mine as I walked. When I was in talking distance I opened my mouth just to be knocked on my ass by a naked figure running through the crowd. Ashley quickly freed herself from the slutty trio as she helped me up.

"you ok?" she asks actually looking concerned. The most emotion I've seen from her all night.

"yeah, what the fuck was that?" I ask her as I see her mouth drop.

"oh my god not again!" I hear her yell as she makes her way towards the dj table. It's then that I notice why she had been so mortified. Skylar walks up to me and together we watch as a frantic Ashley tries to get a very naked zoey out of the public eye.

"zoey get your ass down!" Ashley says trying to yell above the cheering girls in the room. I swear the next party we take this girl to is going to be dry.

"girl the party is up here!!! Heyyyyyy everybody my name is paulllla!" she says as she steals the headphones from the dj pretending like she knew what she was doing.

"zoey, paula whatever get over here now!" Ashley says getting a little more frustrated.

"catch me!" yells a buttnaked zoey as she runs through the crowd. i think she would have gotten away if she hadn't tried to swing on the curtains causing her to pull everything down and land on her ass. Me and sky quickly ran over to see if she was ok as Ashley stood back trying to hide her embarrassment.

"woooooo, I'm a ghost. I'm guna eat you!!!" she says trying to make her way out of the curtain. Skylar just covers her mouth trying to choke back her laughter before she finally helps zoey out.

"go tell Ashley that I got her ok? I'm guna take her upstairs and get her some water." Sky tells me as she swiftly throws zoey over her shoulder.

"skylar I love you give me your babies I'm fertile." Zoey says causing sky to laugh almost drop her.

"I love you too zoe, one day baby one day." She says with a smile firmly planted on her face. I smile at sky as she disappears up the stairs.

I turn my attention back to where Ashley was standing before to see that she has disappeared. Great, looks like I won't be talking to her tonight I say as I head upstairs hoping to take a quick nap in mel's room.

Great, looks like I won't be talking to her tonight I say as I head upstairs hoping to take a quick nap in mel's room. Tonight was turning out to be too much for me.

*************************************************************************************

I feel the bed shift slightly as I slowly wake up from my nap. I look at the clock to see it's 3 am. Guess my nap wasn't really a nap.

I turn to face the intruder who disturbed my sleep but it's hard to make out faces in the dark. "don't worry Spence it's me." Ashley says as she crawls a little closer to me.

"hey… I was looking for you." I say as I snuggle closer to her body as she drapes her arm over my waist.

"yeah I needed to get away from that crazyness… I love my sister but she is a little too much for me. Now I remember why I don't party with her." She says giggling a little.

"are you drunk ash?" I ask. I don't know why I want to know, but it would be a great comfort to know that alcoholism doesn't run in the family.

"nah not really anymore, I took a walk and grabbed a lot of water. It sobered me up. I hope you don't mind mel said this was the only room that I could really sleep peacefully in."

"yeah well she is right." All the other guests were either drunk and covered in puke or having sex. In mel's room that was off limits.

"so you avoided me all night ash…" I whisper to her as I turn around in her arms facing her.

"yeah?" she says flatly.

"why?"

"just did spencer. Don't worry about it." She tells me as she closes her eyes.

"oh ok…" I say softly.

I close my eyes too as I hear her start to sing.

_Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted…_

She gets out before I lean in to kiss her lips. She stops me with her finger as I was only an inch away from her soft lips. "I hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy Spence." She says kissing my cheek as she turns over smiling.

I smile to myself, I didn't think about it at all.

Until now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hear my phone buz a few times causing me to stir a little. I open one eye to peek out at the messages. Three different texts from Spencer, Zoey, and Sky telling me they left from Mel's house to go to softball. I guess that means I'm stuck here for awhile but I don't mind, Mel's bed is comfy as hell.

I turn over to my side and I freak when I'm greeted by Mel's beady green eyes. I scream at the top of my lungs and roll over out of the bed taking down her nightstand.

"good morning Ashley, I was waiting for you to wake up." mel says as she smiles widely at me. I stare at her as I stay seated in my place on the floor. This girl has really got some screws loose in her head. Who just watches you while you sleep?

"Mel what the fuck are you doing?" I say as I make my way back onto the bed.

"I told you ash I was waiting for you to wake up, we have lots to talk about." She says as she shifts her body to lay on her elbows. Mel was a little weirdo sometimes, totally cute like if I didn't already love Spencer I'd fuck the hell out of her but that's not the point. Point is that the hot weirdo had been watching me sleep and is now staring me down while I'm in her room and nobody is around to hear me scream if I just happened to get attacked by her.

"Mel if there is something you want to know please just ask me. It's what 7am and you scared the hell out of me this morning, I'm really not in the right mood to play twenty one questions."

"ok fine party pooper what's up with you and Spencer?" good question

"uhm I don't know, I like her, I'm in love with her. All that good stuff you know?" I see Mel playing with her lip ring as she runs her fingers through her hair. That could only mean one thing, she's thinking!

"hmmm and did you guys do it last night? And I don't mean just do it I mean did you dooooooo it!" she says wiggling her eyebrows causing me to laugh

"no Mel we didn't dooooooo it we slept. Until Spencer can tell me that she loves me like I love her there will be no hanky panky between the two of us." I tell her proudly as I cross my arms over my chest. Seriously the only way I'm giving it up is if I know she feels the same way I feel, no exceptions.

"oh I see well I guess that's cool for you but it sounds nuts to me. Like seriously Spencer is hot, I'd tap that in a second if I was laying in the same bed as her." What did she just say?

"Mel! You will be tapping nothing Spencer related!" I say smacking her in the face with a pillow

"so you're saying her mom is off limits?" she says smirking, ewwwww

"oh god Mel you are gross, I mean really? Paula?" I shudder at the thought

"oh yeah baby alllllllll night long in every room of the house, you might want to get Spencer to change her sheets." She says as she saunters away. Part of me wanted to gag at the thought of her and paula engaging in the nasty biz and the other part of me just wanted to sit there and watch her walk away over and over again. seriously Mel, if you got over her uhm, moments, Was really sexy. Dirty blond hair, check. Hot body in only a bra and barely there boy shorts, check. Dark green eyes, oh yeah. And full arm sleeve, soooo bad ass haha. Yeah if my heart wasn't taken she would still be in this bed.

"hey davies!" I hear her call after me as I snap myself out of whatever trance I was just in.

"yeah?"

"wipe yourself off, you're drooling. "

"wipe yourself off, you're drooling." She says smirking.

"eh you caught me." I smile back taking the towel.

I regret nothing

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I swear coach was trying to kill us with all the drills she had us doing. This time she decided it was a great idea to hit two balls at two players simultaneously and have them run it in while still hitting to other players. In short a lot of girl either got hit and sent to the nurse or are dying from the ridiculous amount of running going on. I hated when she got into her pissy moods

"alright ladies grab some water and we will get back to it in five." I hear her yell as I grab some Gatorade from my bag. Some of the other girls just stand there and groan. Big mistake.

"ok you big babies I was guna let you guys play thunderball so running wouldn't feel like such a chore but since everyone wants to complain how about you all take ten laps around the park. Get to it!" she yells as she blows her whistle. I want to protest but I decide against as I take off trying to get our punishment over with. I loved sports, I hated running. I think I should play something like table tennis. That's something that's easy on the legs.

"where do you go?" sky asks as she runs along-side me. Before I could answer I'm interrupted by Zoey who is now on my other side. I have to admit, for a girl you fell on her ass drunk yesterday, she was doing pretty well at practice.

"uhm I don't know I just get caught up in thinking sometimes. Sorry." I say as we make our way onto our fourth lap. Just because I hated running doesn't mean I am not fast.

"yeah well what are you going to do?" zoey asks as we lap a bunch of girls that were behind us before

"uhm do about what exactly?" no I'm not playing dumb it's just really early and I got no sleep last night.

"uhm about my sister dumbass! You're the only one who really need to take care of her girl problems at the moment."

"what do you mean I am the only one?" I ask her and then it hits me, sky and zoey have been making googlie eyes at each other the whole damn time we have been running. When did that shit happen?

"whoa wait, before you try to go into the whole me and Ashley thing why don't you try to tell me what exactly is going on with you two." I say as I look at my best friend. We were on lap six and suddenly the laps seemed to take longer.

When they didn't answer I just started to assume

"did you guys do it?" they start to laugh in my face

"god spencer no! I mean we wanted to last night but someone was too wasted haha." Sky says to me as zoey gives her the finger. I just laugh along with her.

"yeah and we wanted to wait a little bit, like nothing serious just, well until I wasn't drunk and we were in one of our own houses." Aw isn't that cute, they actually have the ability to control their sex addictions to make it special for each other. It just warms my heart haha.

"ok well from all of that this is what I just heard. We are together and we will be doing it very very soon." Yeah I think that's what they said

"haha whatever spencer, let's get back to the important topic. You and the other, hot yet not as hot as my baby over, davies." Sky says to me as she beams a smile over to zoey who blows her a kiss. All this lovey dovey stuff is guna make me puke.

All this lovey dovey stuff is guna make me puke. Thank god we are coming up on the final lap.

"what about us." I ask trying to focus on just finishing running. I didn't really want to talk about me and Ashley. I didn't even know what was going on.

"spencer stop screwing around do you like my sister or not?"

"I do zoey you know I do, it's just hard. Even if I wanted to be with Ashley I can't." I tell them honestly

"why not?" sky asks as we slow to a stop in front of our coach who looks impressed that we are the only girls to finish while all the other girls are only on lap 6.

"guys she is fifteen and I'm seventeen when I start college she will be starting her junior year. I don't know I would love to date her I just think it's bad timing and she is too young. I don't want to babysit the person I'm dating."

"Spence I know ash is young but I guarantee she will be able to do more for you than anyone else ever has. At least give her that chance spencer." Maybe sky was right but still, what would we do about college?

"spencer you aren't in college yet so just go after what you want and when the time comes you will figure it out. Your mom is 5 years younger than your dad and it obviously doesn't bother them. I'm sure two years won't kill you." Ah that's my zoey, with her never ending wisdom.

"ok you guys are making your point but still, I think I really hurt her I don't think she would just come running back to me like that."

"you're right that's why we need a plan, you need to get you some Davies' lovin asap." Sky says as she smacks zoey's butt causing her to giggle. Really people it's called a room.

"yeah like something so crazy Ashley would have no choice but to run into your arms and kiss you, only don't let her kiss you because I don't want to see my sister and best friend making out. That's gross."

I just smile as my brain starts to work. We have a big state championship game tonight and I get to speak to the crowd at the pep rally before then. I think this might be able to work. I look at the two fools getting ass grabby in front of me. I think they might come in handy tonight.

"hey!" I yell getting their attention.

"what's up?" zoey answers for the both of them

"I'm guna need you two tonight, project baby davies is going down tonight." They laugh

"what the hell is so funny?"

"did you just call it project baby davies spencer? I mean really?" they laugh even harder.

"hey shut up and just meet me at the gym at 5 o'clock." I tell sky. "and you," I say pointing to zoey, "get your sister to the pep rally by any means necessary." They both nod as our coach coughs finally getting our attention.

"ok ladies if you're done blabbing I want another ten laps." What the fuck!

"why coach!" we all yell tired as hell from the first ten.

"you ran too fast." Was the only explanation she gave as she walked away.

You have got to be shitting me.

You have got to be shitting me. I'm going to be dead before I even get to execute my amazing plan.

Damn me and my athleticism.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's four o'clock in the afternoon when zoey finally shows up from practice. Their coach is fucking nuts, I couldn't do it.

"she really kept you guys that long?" I ask her as she plops down on the couch.

"practice ended at two, I've been at sky's for a little bit." She says with a smile on her face. I bet you they were doing the dew.

"and no we didn't do it, I know that's what you're thinking." I smile as she throws the pillow at me.

"haha ok ok, well what are you doing tonight." I've been home since I left Mel's house at like 8am. I'm really bored.

"uhm we have our big game and the pep rally right before. You should really go. I want my little sis there for me." She never invited me to any of her games, I just sort of went. I guess this must really be important.

"oh ok well sure I'll be there zoe, what time are we going."

"the rally starts at 6, the game is at seven so yeah. You have some time to get ready." She says with a smirk on her face. Either she was happy I was going or something was going on. I really don't know.

"uhm ok I'll b ready. See you later." I say as I go up to my room. Might as well get in a little nap time.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

2 hours later

I am inside the gym in the front row of the bleachers that Zoey left me in. I don't really know anyone here, just a few of Zoey's friends, Tierren, Chelsea, Kelly, and Mel. They sat around me as we waited for everything to start. I had never really experienced anything like a pep rally. I went to the art school, sports were kind of foreign to me. Here it seemed like everyone was really into this stuff. I mean the gym was packed with people I think everyone at this school and their parents were there.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the crowd cheering. I look up to see the softball team walking entering the gym in their uniforms. I quickly spot my sister and sky and spencer all walking together and I have to admit. Spencer looked damn good in her uniform. I just wish those shorts covered a little less. She looks my way and smiles at me, happy that she caught me oogling her goodies.

I started to focus on the pep rally itself when the coach starts to speak.

"our girls have had an amazing season. They have put their blood, sweat, and tears into every game and every practice to get us here. I have seen more dedication and talent out of this team than I have out of any other team that I have coached in my 35 years of coaching. I'm really glad to see that you guys have come out to support them and all the hard work they have put in and I know tonight will feel amazing when king high beats the crap out of Lincoln high for the state title." She screams the last part causing the crowd to go wild. I smile wishing my school had things like this. All that school spirit is kind of inspiring.

All that school spirit is kind of inspiring. They get so crazy that Mel literally falls over off of the bleachers cheering. I would say that she tripped or something but she just literally fell over from cheering. I swear that girl had some issues.

"now I want to invite spencer carlin, our team captain up to say a few words. This girl has been the only non senior captain at king and has proven herself time and time again. give her a hand and listen up." The coach says as she steps aside giving spencer the mic.

"go cobras!" spencer yells causing the crowd to go nuts again. she just laughs along with the team enjoying the energy around her.

"haha ok guys settle down for me. I know that this softball program has had it's ups and downs over the years. My freshman year when our whole starting line up decided to go sledding down the stairs the day before state resulting in some broken bones and a loss." The crowd erupts into laughter and she just eats it up as she walks around.

"last year when we had that crappy ref who called us out on every play we made, so all the dads went to the parking lot and turned his car over." More laughter comes and she even high fives her coach on that one.

"and even last week at city when we somehow broke the doorknob off of the restroom door temporarily locking us in." she says shaking her head. "don't worry we made it out." She says causing them to clap.

"point is that we have gone through a lot together as a team and we really are like family here. We are like sisters and you guys are like parents to us I guess. We just want to give you all something to be proud of and this year…" she pauses as she looks around. "this year and this night right here is ours and we are going to kick some lion ass tonight!" she screams causing the whole gym to go ape shits. I thought I was going to get trampled. I see her high five her teammates as they all look on with smiles on their faces. Obviously proud of what they had accomplished.

"ok people ok settle down because I have one more piece of business to settle before we go. As you all know I am single." What? That def got my attention. Some people in the crowd whistle and the cat calls from the girls start coming in. bitches better back off.

"haha ok I'll take that as a yes. Well recently I found this girl that I really like, actually I love her and unfortunately it took me a month to figure this out so tonight I'm dedicating this game to her." She looks directly at me when she says this causing Mel to nudge me in my side. The crowd has it's collective aww's as she gives a signal to someone far off.

"Ashley davies you will be my girlfriend before this game starts. This song is dedicated to you." She says as the music starts to play. My jaw drops as I hear the beat of the song.

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasnt right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
And now youre out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

I think I'm stunned, this couldn't be what I thought it was. Was she really singing britney spears?

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Oh yes, yes she was. I look around to see the crowd eating it up. I look back to spencer to see she is walking closer to me as she removes her jersey showing off her flat abs and toned arms. I have to say kids, softball does a body good. I think I'm just going to ejoy the show

Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy youve got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do  
Thats not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

I think I'm just going to ejoy the show

Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy youve got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do  
Thats not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

She is practically on my lap now swaying her hips against mine as she sings against the mic. I hear one girl scream what the fuck. Yeah bitches, be jealous haha

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldnt have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killin me now  
Dont you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killin me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When Im not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness  
(is killing me) is killing me now  
(I must confess) dont you (I still believe) know I still believe  
That you will be here (I lose my mind)  
And give me a sign...  
Hit me baby one more time!

The song finally ends and she is off of my lap kneeling in front of me with a rose that sky has just given her. The crowd is still cheering and she looks me right into the eye.

"so ashley davies, will you be mine or am I going home heart broken tonight?" she asks with a smirk. What a cocky bitch. But hey she was hot so I can't blame her. I pause for a second just to mess with her. I already knew what my answer would be.

"well spencer carlin you didn't even have to ask." I say grabbing her and forcing her into a kiss

I have to say, I really like these pep rally things =)


	12. Chapter 12a

**ok so the next chapter is broken into two parts and will have a lot of sex in them so this is just a warning, if sex isn't your thing this might not be your chapter lol. hopefully you still like and can help me out on the reviews so i know how you're feeling on the story. for those of you who already review i really appreciate it and you guys are great.**

**here's chapter 12 enjoy**

Chapter 12a

I try to catch my breath as I feel myself being dragged outside of the gym to what I'm guessing is the parking lot. I glance back to see that others are leaving the gym as well so I guess the pep rally is over. My mind focuses back on my present situation as I feel my body being thrown against a car. I grunt in pain but I get cut off by a pair of hungry lips. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer into our passionate kiss.

"mmm…more…now." She moans in between kisses as she grabs my hips forcing mine into hers. I loved this side of spencer.

"what?" I say giggling as she groans in frustration

"get…ass…in…car." she says popping the lock and opening the door for me breaking our kiss. I laugh as I crawl into the back seat only to be covered by spencer's body less than a second later.

"Spence, what about your game?" I ask as she plants kisses along my neckline moving up towards my mouth.

"we have time ash." She says and that was that. she quickly tore her shirt off revealing her sexy abs and moaned as I raked my nails over her torso slowly. I take it one step further and start to remove her shorts. She smiles down and maneuvers around to make my task easier. Now this is more like it, me and spencer in the back seat of her mustang with her only wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. My prayers are finally being answered.

Before I know it she is back on top of me and captures my lips in a bruising kiss causing me to moan loudly. I have been wanting to do this for so long, I'm a fifteen year old horny lesbian and my lack of getting any ass has been taking its toll on me, it also helps that spencer is the form of ass that I will be getting haha.

"hey, where did you go?" spencer asks as she sits up and looks into my eyes. I shake my head to her question. "I'm right here Spence I'm not going anywhere." I say as I kiss her a little more softly than our previous kiss. "ok well good but this is kind of unfair?" she says looking down at me.

I agree it is unfair. Totally hot blonde who is two years older than me is sitting on my lap half naked and all she gets is well, plain ole' me.

"what's unfair babe?"

"I'm half naked and you're still in all of your clothes." She says eyeing me up and down. Of course that isn't a problem. I pretty much knock her off of me in an attempt to strip myself of my jeans and shoes, I think when my shirt got stuck over my head she thought it was time to intervene.

"here would you like some help with that?" she says through giggles. I still struggle to get out of my shirt. "I'll take that as a yes." She says as she grabs my arms to calm me down. when she finally gets me out of my shirt I look up into her eyes and I see a smirk form on her lips.

"mmm you look delicious, almost good enough to eat." She purrs into my ear. I think my brain is melting.

"why did you say almost? Am I not good enough yet." I say in mock offense. I think I'm actually quite delectable if you ask me. hmph.

hmph.

she lets out a low chuckle and moves her arms around my back stopping when she reaches the clasp for my bra.

"well babe I can't exactly eat you if you still have clothes on." She says with a grin as she easily undoes the clasp of my bra exposing my breasts. I'm quick to recover them with my hands. Lets just say I can get a little stage fright. Spencer giggles at my sudden shyness and decides to turn up the heat a little.

"oh Ashley." I refuse to look into her eyes so I decide to focus my attention on everything else around me like the pair of panties hanging from her rearview mirror. Wait what! She seriously had a pair of panties hanging from her mirror and I know for a fact that they are not mine. Seriously folks spencer carlin is turning out to be quit the freak and… OH MY GOD! She is sucking my index finger. Yup that got my attention.

"Spence…what are you doing." I ask trying to maintain some sort of control over my reactions. She just responds my latching onto another finger successfully removing another digit from my breast.

"I'm trying to claim my prize but someone isn't making it easy so I guess I'll just have to work for it." She says as so takes a quick bite at my nipple causing a moan to escape my lips. Seriously what did I get myself into. "either you remove your hands or I will make this painfully slow and when I have you begging me for release I won't give in at all baby. I can be a very mean girl if you want it like that." she says as she sits up a little.

Hmm lets consider my options. I could a) fight it and in turn have spencer continue my torcher or b) I could give into this insanely hot girl on my lap and give myself up for a night of insanely hot sex. I think we all know my answer.

I wrap my arms around spencers neck and pull her down for a passionate kiss. Nothing too rough, just the right combination to tell her that I love her and I want her. She lifts her hand to massage my left breast as her mouth claims my own once again. god damn the girl could kiss. She moved her lips to my ear and nipped at my ear.

"this is going to be fun baby." She whispers into my ear causing me to shiver as she plants kisses all the way down my neck stopping to take a few bites here and there. She stops at my pulse point and takes time to mark me as her own. I have no objections at all. Each bite causes another moan to escape my mouth, the pain quickly turning to pleasure.

When she is satisfied with her work she moves her way down my body and covers my breast with her warm mouth. The feeling was amazing. I throw my head back feeling content with everything that was taking place. Seriously how did I get so lucky?

"Spence…more baby." I pant out as my need for her grew stronger. I was really horny and I'm sure I was soaking wet by now.

"whatever you want baby." She says as she shift to take my panties off. I gasp as she rake's her finger up my wet slit obviously enjoying the feel of what she had caused. "wow ash you're really wet." I moan again as she takes her finger to my hole, teasing me. I attempt to thrust myself into but she pulls her hand away.

"nuh uh baby not yet." I groan out my frustration at the lack of spencer's touch but it quickly turns to full on moaning when I feel her mouth attach to my clit.

" I groan out my frustration at the lack of spencer's touch but it quickly turns to full on moaning when I feel her mouth attach to my clit. She takes it slow at first just sucking on my bud and circling it with her tongue. She eve curled her tongue around it to play with it some more. I don't know how she did it but fuck I will make sure to find out later. I feel like my body could explode at any moment. My moans become louder and my breathing is erratic. Spencer is working me over good as she bites down on my sensitive bud.

"spencer! More damn it!" I scream not being able to take it anymore. I feel a smile spread across her face as she wastes no time entering me with two fingers. This girl had no problem getting to the point. Each thrust she made felt like another claim to my body and I was completely willing to give her all of me in any way possible. All I wanted was more of her, spencer carlin has become my drug.

"more Spence, harder!" I say as I move my hips up to meet each thrust. She smiles as she moves up my body to kiss me while adding another finger to thrust into me. the feeling was amazing and I felt myself coming closer and closer to my orgasm as I wrap my legs around spencer's hips just to feel it more.

"hey baby, I want you to come for me." she whispers softly into my ear as she adds another finger. She even used her hips to thrust harder into me and that was it. I was gone as my orgasm washed over me with spencer continuing to pump into me slowing down when she sees that I'm a little more calm. I pull her down for another kiss as she pulls out of me. she raises her fingers to her mouth slowly licking off my cum. That was hot.

"mmm I knew you would be delicious baby." She says smiling down at me. as I'm about to respond there is a knock on the car window that causes me to jump.

"carlin get your ass out of the car ad stop fucking my sister you perv!" zoey yells from the outside. Bitch always ruining my sexy time.

"yeah carlin if you aren't sharing then I'm afraid I'm going to have to be a cock block for the night." I hear sky call out.

"sky you perv I'm so kicking your ass." I hear my sister call out to her girlfriend.

"baby you know I like it when it hurts." She says as my sister takes a swing at her. She was lucky enough to dodge it as she takes off for their team bus. My sister has seriously got her hands full with that one.

"I guess you have to go now?" I ask spencer with a pout as she starts to put her uniform back on.

"yeah baby but I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight." She says with a wink as she starts to make an exit from her car. I can only smile at the possibilities.

"ok baby one more kiss." I say as I pull her back into me. "mmm so good." She moans into my mouth as we break apart one last time.

"good luck baby, I only sleep with winners." I say as I smack her ass. She giggles and runs off towards the bus.

I hope she brings home a trophy or someone definitely won't be getting anymore tonight.


	13. Chapter 12b

**again thanks for reading, this is the last chapter that was already written. from now on you guys have to wait for me to write the other ones and i know that sucks but i promise i will update as often as i can. i appreciate the reviews and would love more so i can get a feel for what you like and what you don't so please help me out on that part. this chapter is pretty much about sex so be forwarned on that just so you aren't shocked by its content. that's all for now**

enjoy =)

Chapter 12 B

I know I should be headed in the direction of the game but I'm too damn excited for tonight. The prospect of me and spencer finally having sex, in a more intimate setting I mean, is sending my mind into overdrive and I want things to be perfect. I only have to make a few quick stops before I get everything ready at home. I mentally go through my checklist so I can make sure I don't leave anything out.

The flower shop for rose petals, check

The market for fresh strawberries and chocolate, check

Victoria secret for some new lingerie and perfume, super check

And finally spencer's gifts for some new toys, oh yes.

I'm really sure my girl will be just fine without me at the game.

I make my way back to the dugout with sky after Meghan got an rbi sending us both home. The game was going a lot faster than expected. It was already the 4th inning and if we kept this up we would def be ending the game in the 5th inning. It was already 8 to 0, how we managed to gain the lead I have no idea, though it could be all the intense training coach out us through. Either way we were very close to winning by slaughter rule and that made me very happy.

"come on davies bring her home!" coach yelled as zoey took her spot at bat. That was when I remembered I haven't seen Ashley since I left the parking lot. I quickly scan the crowd and just as I suspected I could not find her. I turn to sky just in time to see her undressing zoey with her eyes making no attempt at hiding it.

"you're shameless." I tell her as I punch her arm.

'NAH just horny." I laugh at her admission, she was never shy about telling anyone things that might be better if kept quiet.

"haha have you guys done it yet?" she looks into my eyes and tells me everything I need to know.

"aw is wittle skywer having a case of blue balls, I mean blue clit." I say correcting myself.

She quickly wrestles me into a headlock and waits for me to say mercy.

"god damnit sky really, I didn't get my hair all perfect for you to go fucking it up!" I say as she lets me go. She just laughs to herself as we turn our attention back to the game in time to see zoey crack one out of the park. The crowd goes wild as she easily turned this into a ten nothing game.

When she finally reaches the dugout she is greeted with a kiss from her girlfriend and a high five from me as we settle back into the benches. I do one more scan of the crowd to confirm that ash isn't hear when zoey snaps me out of it.

"she probably at home making everything perfect Spence, don't worry." She says giving me a smile.

"making things perfect for what?" I say curiously.

"for your freaky time, you know where you guys get all freaky naughty in the sheets, mmm." Sky says as she makes a break from the dugout in an effort to avoid a hysterically pissed zoey from beating her ass.

Yeah folks, some people would call that love.

Everything is finally in place. Vanilla candles are lit all over my room, and there are rose petals spread all over the place. I know I know, it's all cheesy but I know all of this would put me in the right mood.

Now just to add the finishing touches and everything should be perfect.

I really hope spencer is ready for this.

The game ended early as we all expected. After my home run we gained even more momentum and the other team just couldn't keep up.

I loved seeing the faces of all the proud parents and classmates as we were presented our medals and trophy. We worked so hard and despite all the drama we had all been through on some level, we pulled it together now.

After the short speech from our dear coachy-woachy we cracked open some cases of pepsi and had ourselves a little fight before we had to clear the field. I quickly found sky and Spence and made my way to the car so we could finally go home. It had been a long day.

As I cracked open the door to our mansion my nose was quickly assaulted by the smell of vanilla meaning only one thing.

"damn girl you are sooooo getting laid tonight!" sky screams as she high fives a smirking spencer.

I smack her on her ass and tell her to behave herself.

"baby if your idea of punishment are kinky spankings I might never behave again." She says as she picks me up and carrying me in the direction of the kitchen.

"have Spence." Sky adds with a wink as we disappear from spencer's presence. God I hope she has a plan to keep my mind off the fact the spencer is about to have wreckless sex with my little sister.

The thought alone makes me gag.

After sky and zoey leave I start to make my way upstairs when I felt my pocket vibrate. I take my phone out and see I have a message from Ashley

_Hey where are you?_ I smile a little as I text back

_Well actually I'm walking up the stairs right now, can I come in?_ I wait patiently for her to respond.

_Depends, did you win?_ Wow I didn't know she was serious about that.

_Yeah we did, now can I have my prize?_

_How many homeruns did you hit for me baby?_ Shit, I didn't hit any, I had scored runs but I didn't hit any of my own.

_Uhm none…_ I say afraid of her reaction

_Aw that's too bad baby, you can come in but because you didn't work your hardest you will be punished._

I don't know whether I should be scarred or not but I know I feel a twitch between my legs and that is enough to get me to move inside the bedroom. When I open the door all breathing stops.

There was Ashley on the bed in her matching black lace bra and thong which really covered nothing. The sight of her sprawled out on the bed covered in rose petals only heightened my arousal. As I started to walk closer to her I stopped, taking in the sight of her room. She had candles laid out everywhere filling the room with the sweet scent of vanilla, it was my favorite. Between the rose petals the candles and the site of strawberries I could tell that Ashley really put some thought into this night that we would spend together and I felt a smile creep its way onto my face as I moved myself closer to her bed.

"you didn't have to do this ash." I say as climb onto her bed and straddle her lap. She looks deep into my eyes causing a shiver to run down my spine as she speaks.

"yes I did spencer. You're the perfect girl for me and I wanted to make this night perfect for us." she says as she plants kisses all over my jawline finally resting them on my lips.

"how did I get so lucky as to land you ashley davies." I say pressing my lips into hers adding more pressure to the original kiss. She takes it one step further as she takes my bottom lip in between her teeth and bites down softly causing a moan to escape my lips.

"you know I was just wondering the same thing about you?" she tells me as her arms snake their way around my body pulling me a little bit closer. I could feel the innocence of the moment quickly changing into something a little more risky, but I'm not one to complain.

"well it's simple, you Ashley davies are the cutest," kiss "most deliciously sexy," kiss "amazingly beautiful," kiss kiss kiss. " girl I have ever laid my eyes on therefore, it's only natural that I was drawn to you and your charm." I say with one final kiss causing a smile to break onto her face. Before I could get more out she presses our lips together in a passionate kiss silencing every though I had in mind. All that mattered was that Ashley was here and I was on top of her, no need for words.

"take your shirt off." She says between kisses. The look in her eyes told me she was far from joking so I quickly discard my jersey leaving me in my sports bra. I moan escapes my lips as she rakes her nails down my back.

"I'm going to give you a massage ok babe, I need you fully relaxed for the night we are about to have." I only nod my agreement to her as images of what tonight could be run through my mind. "I need you to take the rest of your clothes off babe." Ash says as she moves to stand up. Again, the only thing I can function to do is nod as I remove my clothes and immediately feel ash's hands roaming all over my body.

"you know you are the sexiest girl I've ever met spencer carlin?" she husks into my ear from behind as she cups my center.

"Mmmm, ash… play nice." I say as I try to keep myself from going wild.

"oh I will baby. Now lay down, I want to take care of you." Oh the things that that sentence does to me.

After disappearing for a few minutes I feel her presence next to me again.

"you ready baby?" she asks as she straddles my legs. I nod my head as I settle back down. I feel a warm liquid making its way down my back causing another moan to escape my lips as Ashley started to move her hands along my back. Every time her hands would work the muscles in my back and shoulder I would moan, loving the attention my sore body was getting. I should get massages more often.

I feel her bend over to whisper into my ear, her nipples brushing into my back causing a low growl to be released. I don't know when she decided to get naked but I'm not objecting. "does this feel good baby?" she husks into my ear. I nod my head, not trusting my own voice. It has a tendency to crack sometimes.

"good well I hope this feels better" Says hopefully as she starts to grind her center down onto my ass. My eyes shut tightly as I fight back another moan, the feeling of moisture beginning to increase between my legs. I'm sure by the time she was done with me I sure there would be a discovery of a new ocean.

Her paces quickens and I hear more moans escape her as she pushes herself further and further. I decide to help her out by pushing my ass upward increasing the pressure on her center.

"mmm baby I love your ass." She says and I giggle, when she was horny modesty meant nothing and after a few more movements of her hips she was over the edge. I only smile to myself thinking of how my girlfriend just used me to pretty much masturbate. I have no complaints though.

"damnit spencer that was good." She says as she lifts herself up.

"glad I could help." I giggle a little as she slaps my ass. When I feel her weight shift from the bed I quickly turn around.

"where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"well since you were so helpful I decided that you can now be rewarded." I cock my brow towards her, encouraging her to continue.

"I want you to close your eyes baby and turn back onto your stomach." I hesitate a little but the look in her eyes tell me that I can trust whatever it is she is going to do.

"ok baby." Is all I say as I turn back over and rest my head on the pillows. As I lay in a comfortable silence I feel Ashley climb back into bed.

"ok baby you ready, you trust me?" I nod once again. "ok good, now relax baby." She says as she moves her hands to spread my legs. I bite my lips as her hands trailed along the insides of my thigh, finally making their way up towards my sex.

"how much to you love me baby?" she asks when she rakes her fingers along my folds, spreading my wetness.

"mmm, a lot… a lot baby." I moan again as I feel her fingers playing with me.

"good because I love you a lot, and I want nothing more than to make you feel good." She says as her fingers stop their movements. Before I could question her I felt a new type of pressure at my hole, my eyes immediately fly open and I shoot a look to Ashley who is hovering above me.

"ash…" I say as my voice cracks.

"baby trust me, i wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She says honestly and in that moment I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"ok but be gentle." She nods in agreement as she adds a little more pressure to the hole. I didn't get a good look at her strap on but I knew it wouldn't go in easily. I braced myself for the new intruder as ash had now gotten some of it to enter me.

The sensation of pain and pleasure mixed and the shaft of the cock was being pushed inside, part of me wanted to stop but I knew that once I was adjusted I would feel nothing but sweet ecstasy. When I felt Ashley stop pushing I turned to look at her.

"you doing ok?" she asked a little worried. It was kind of cute but I was highly aroused and was in no mood for cute.

"baby I appreciate the concern but if you don't hurry up and put that thing in me I will be forced to do it myself." I tell her bluntly as I push back onto her cock causing us both to moan loudly. I think the gave her to hint as she continued to push further into me. Each inch that made its way inside would illicit a growl from be and it wasn't until she was completely done pushing and I felt completely full that I realized just how big the thing was. I'm pretty sure it was a good ten inches.

"alright spence you ready?" she asks me as she places a kiss on my shoulder. I just nod and she takes that as her cue to start her movements.

Slowly she pulled each inch out of me only to push it back inside. After a few good thrusts all pain was put aside and the only thing I could feel was the sweet pleasure of my girlfriend pumping in and out of me. I felt a fire burning inside of me as the thought of Ashley on top of me burying her cock deep inside me only helped with my arousal.

"damn it baby I want more!" I scream as I push myself back into her causing another moan to escape her. She took the hint and picked up the pace as her strap would slid in and out of me with more ease. I think the pressure on her clit became more intense for her I could feel her pounding a little harder but she never became selfish. This wasn't about her and it wasn't about me, it was about both of our pleasure and I'm glad she never forgot that.

I felt her teeth sink down inside should as the pace quickened and all I could do is scream her name over and over again.

"oh Ashley yes… yes! Fuck me harder baby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I felt my orgasm building inside me.

"I love it when you speak dirty baby." She says in my ear as she bites down on my earlobe. God damn this was hands down some of the best sex of my life. When I felt her hand reach around and pull on my clit I knew it was over.

"assshhhleeey!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs as she pushes me over the edge, not stopping until she pushes herself over a few seconds later.

"damnit spencerrr!!!" she says as she finally slows herself down to a good pace, riding out the rest of her orgasm. She slowly removes the strap on and lays next to me. I move to the cock and begin to clean off my juices as I hear Ashley moan again.

"god damn you are so sexy woman!" she says causing me to giggle. When I finish I move up and place small kisses all over her lips.

"I love you Ashley." I say looking into her eyes.

"I love you spencer." She says back with a smile.

"I hope you aren't tired yet." I say to her as she yawns.

"mmm never baby I got stamina." She says with a grin

"good, because this night just started." I say giving her my own little smirk.

Sexy time doesn't have time limit folks.

Oh god please tell me I didn't just hear spencer scream my sisters name!

New rule in the house. The only people fucking like monkeys will be me and sky, i think to myself as I shiver at the thought of my sister and spencer just doing the nasty.

That is what nightmares are made of.


	14. Chapter 14

**ok guys i know it's been awhile but i had another case of writers block and i hate writing crap stories so i don't want to put a piece of crap out there. i thought this chapter out and its kind of like a transition to get the story moving a little more so that there is more to build on so if its no what you would normally expect from me please bare with me. the phrase "and boom goes the dynamite" comes from family guy when cleveland stole brians gf and they were having sex everywhere and everytime they would end he would say "and boom goes the dynamite" if you watch the show it shoud be kinda funny. enough babbling though. hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome so please show some love  
**

Chapter 13

I start to wake up as the light from the sun rise shines in my eyes. I really had no intentions of waking up early but since zoey insisted that I sleep on the side of the bed that gets direct sunlight I really had no choice but to get up. I start to stretch my body out a little when I turn to zoey and notice that she is wide awake staring at the ceiling.

"uhm what are you doing." I say as I snuggle closer to her burying my face into her neck.

She giggles then lightly pushes me away smiling at me.

"oh you know I'm just laying here, not getting any sleep, the usual." She says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry zoe, I know I snore and all but you could have just put a sock in my mouth, my sister used to do that, I think it worked." I tell her seriously. She grabs my faces and pulls me down into a sweet morning kiss.

"you are too cute you know that." She says with a laugh and I try to hide the blush creeping on to my face.

"seriously it wasn't you though, it was the sound of my little sister and best friend fucking down the hall, not exactly the most calming sounds to hear before you go to bed." she scrunches up her face and I just burst into laughter

"are you sure babe cuz it put me right to sleep, probably the best night's rest I've ever had."

Oomph. I groan as I try to block my face from another pillow attack.

"jeez I was just joking woman!" I laugh as I continue to fight her off.

"well if I hear one more comment about my sister and spencer coming from you, you will not be getting any for a long time." I smile at her threat.

"aw zoey, I still haven't gotten any, that was the worst threat I've ever received."

"you suck you know that? She says pouting, she is really cute when she pouts.

"no I don't but I definitely could be sucking." I say with a grin as I reach down to cup her center.

"Mmm sky don't tease me." She says as she moves to grind into my hand. I quickly pull away

"I won't. how about we get rid of some of these clothes though ok?" she nods then leans up to place a tender kiss on my lips. I smile at her as I slowly remove my shirt. I can feel her fingers tracing my abs and I feel myself getting hot.

"mine." She says possessively

"yes babe all yours." I say smiling again, this time helping her lift her shirt over her head. When the shirts are gone a I gently push her back down on her back pushing my body against hers. She lets out a small sigh as our breasts touch and I quickly lean down to capture her bottom lip between my teeth.

"you know I love you right?" she nods her head a simple yes as her tongue creeps out and licks my lip. She smiles at me and my heart jumps a little. I knew I made the right choice, I don't think I could ever find another girl who could make me feel the way that zoey did.

I try to pour out all that I'm feeling into a passionate kiss that is quickly accepted. It grows rougher but its only because we both were feeling this intense need to express how much we meant to the other and I had no objections if my lips ended up bruised later.

"sky, not that I don't love you and all but I really need you."

"ok don't worry, you ready to pay your sister back for your lack of sleep last night?"

A huge smile creeps onto her face and all she can do is nod furiously.

"ok this should be fun."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

OH MY GOD! I swear someone is out to get me. Its been two hours since I was rudely knocked out of my sleep by the sounds of my sister and skylar getting freaky.

"skyyyyyyllarrrrrr harder baby I'm going to come right now!" ew ew ewew that's so nasty.

I roll over trying to bury my face in the pillow and notice a smirking spencer looking directly at me.

"what are you smiling at, aren't you disturbed by this?" I ask still not being able to block out the unwelcome sounds

"Nah it's music to my ears." She says letting her smile grow wider. "HELL YEAH SKY GET IN THERE, TAP THAT ASS!!" she screams over their screams. I punch her in the stomach and she rolls off the bed.

"hey what was that for?" she asks as she wraps herself in my sheets again.

"it was for you being pervy, that's my sister in there." She just grins.

"yes zoey is _your_ sister, not mine which means I can proudly visualize everything going on in that bedroom and not feel anything other than horny."

"ugh I can't believe you said that. I should kick your ass." I say as I slap her arm

"you should but you won't. you love me too much." She says cracking a huge smile. Damn she knows she is right.

"yeah well you're lucky because that is the only thing keeping me from killing you right now."

"come here." She says pulling me closer and connecting our lips.

"mmm I like." I say as I move to deepen the kiss. I feel her hands slide around my body pulling me even closer and I can't help but smile. I really do love this girl.

"FUCK SKYLAARRRRRRRR!!!" I hear zoey scream from down the hall.

"and boom goes the dynamite." Spencer says through giggles as I throw her off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announce as I move around the room and make my way towards the bathroom

"can I join?"

"no I'm sure you will be just fine getting off to images of my sister you perv." I tell her shaking my head

"eh you're right, enjoy your shower." She says smiling.

"you're going to pay for that later." I say closing the door behind me.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So I've been getting the silent treatment from ash all day. All four of us are out shopping but I think she is still made at me but I mean come on, its not my fault that she has a sister who is how but not as hot as her, and my best friend is hot, and together they are just hot. Don't blame me she should blame her parents.

"Ashley, you got to talk to me sometime." I say grabbing her hand. She shakes it loose and starts walking faster.

"ash come on I was just kidding, you know I only fantasize about you. You're perfect and I was just joking, I think sky and zoey are yucky and well you're just so yummy." I say smiling. I see a small smile appear on her face. "please ash don't be mad, I promise not to make any more comments on your sister."

"thank you that's all I ask." She says pulling me down for a kiss.

"Mmm, all better?" I ask pulling away.

"all better." She says with a smile.

"come on guys lets go to forever 21, they've got some pretty dope plaid shirts that I want to check out." Sky says excitedly.

"really sky? Plaid? You're such a stereotypical lesbian." I say laughing at her.

"don't listen to her, I think you look sexy in plaid." Zoey says as she grabs her ass.

"well that's all I need to hear." Sky says as she takes off for the store. We all laugh as we follow close behind.

I have to say this store isn't so bad, some of the bright colors are a bit too much for me but I know zoey and sky were having a field day. I sit down on a couch as I watch my friends shop and I notice Ashley picking out a cute run dmc shirt. I think she would look nice in it but I would have no problem taking it off of her. I start to get lost in my fantasies when I notice a girl shoving her tongue down ashley's throat. I jump out of my seat in a rush and make my way over to the two girls.

"what the fuck is this?" I say pushing the girl away from ash.

"spencer I-" Ashley gets cut off when the girl raises her hand.

"sorry for my bad manners, you must be friend of ashley's. I'm her girlfriend. Carmen." The girl says smirking to me as she wraps her arm around ashley's waist. I have no idea what's going on.

"AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" skylar yells from the back of the store as she holds onto her plaid shirts smirking at me.

Thank you skylar, thanks for that.


End file.
